No Matter What
by fox999
Summary: AU For years Sasuke has had to take beatings from Itachi for reasons he dosn't know of, one day Itachi stops and confesses that he loves Sasuke, but then the Akatsuki come and kidnap him and why is everyone starring at Sasuke like that? Rated M, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Warnings:Warning Sakura bashing, some forced ItaSasu, Incest(it is ItaSasu!),Lemons and limes in later chapters, rape, AND **YAOI** GOODNESS!! And naughty language...O/O

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto,as much as I would love to my tiny little mind isn't **that** creative.

Summary: _Sasuke is nothing more than a sex toy/punching bag to Itachi, or so he thought until Itachi stared showing emotions even he thought he was not capable of showing anymore._

Chapter 1

**Sasuke's POV**

I was walking into the house, hoping Itachi hadn't already arrived from school yet, but unfortunetly he was.

Just as I was entering the kitchen, Itachi grabbed me by the back of my hair, and dragged me out, I struggled, I knew that it was pointless, but I had to try, I felt a surge of fear as he dragged me up the stairs, knowing what was to come but I was still scared, I yelped when he threw me onto his red satin silk covered bed, whimpering pathetically as he straddled my hips.

"Why didn't you let me drive you home ototou, I was worried." In response I kept my mouth shut, averting my gaze to the side so as no to have to look at him.

"Sasuke, you know not looking at me only makes me angry." I relunctualy looked up to meet his frightening black/red eyes, he smirked as I started to tremble when I felt him go hard.

"Hm,good boy." He lowered his head and bit my neck sucking on the flesh were my shoulder and neck met, I tried so hard not t moan but it felt so god damn good.

"N-no." I uselessly pushed against him but to no provail he grabbed my wrists in one hand and made his way up my shirt. "I-Itachi g-get OFF!" I started thrashing.

There was no way I was going down without a fight, I had some dignity left and I refused to sucumb to this asswhole, even though I knew it was futile to do so, and even though I knew I loved him but...

"Sasuke, **stop**." His voice was low and deadly and I immidietly froze.

"Good boy, now, I want you to beg for me Sasuke, tell me to fuck you, hard, to touch you and make it sound convinceing, or I won't lubricate this time." I was supposed to hate him, I should hate him, but for some reason I can't bring myself too, even after everything he's done to me.

**Third Person's POV**

"Beg,Sasuke." Sasuke balled his fists and held back tears of shame and embarressment that were threatning to fall.

"Itachi please!" Itachi smirked and suckled on Sasukes neck, biting down hard on a pulse point.

"Please what Sasuke?"

"Please fuck me! Fuck me hard!" The long haired raven rocked his hips down on the younger of the two.

"More Sasuke."

"Touch me Itachi! Please!" Itachi let out an animalistic growl, and pulled off all of Sasuke's clothes.

"Spread your legs." Sasuke did so, letting tears stream down his face as Itachi pulled of his own clothes and grabbed a tube of lube and lubricated his member and leaned over Sasuke licking at his neck.

"I want you to tell me to make you mine." Sasuke lowered his eyes from Itachi's gaze and wrapped his arms around Itachis neck.

"Itachi...make me..make me yours-unh." Sasuke squirmed as his older brother pushed two fingers inside him.

"Mmm,Itachiii."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You Itachi,uuuh!" The older Uchiha smirked as he brushed the spot inside of Sasuke that made him go wild before pulling his fingers out and placeing his lubricated cock at Sasukes opening.

"Now, Who commands you, who is your god?" Sasuke's glazed eyes met Itachi's lust filled ones.

"You Itachi, you command me, your my god!" That was all it took to drive Itachi to the edge, he slammed into the body beneath him, stopping so Sasuke could adjust.

'Why isn't he relentlessly pounding into me? Thats how he usually is...' Sasuke thought as he panted , holding onto Itachi for dear life, after a bit he pushed against Itachi signaling that he could move, the long-haired raven wasted no time in grinding into Sasuke.

"I-Itachi! Harder, please!!" It wasn't enough for Sasuke, he needed more, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's weeping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh! Itachi, god yes!" Sasuke moaned as he came onto his and Itachi's stomachs.

Itachi soon came after Sasuke with a loud grunt and collapsed onto Sasuke, he lifted himself up lazely and pulled out of the panting uke. Sasuke rubbed at his eye and sat up wanting to get his clothes and take a shower, but before he could Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

"Your staying here tonight."

"But I ha-"

"No buts!" He placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Okay." Sasuke wanted to look back at his brother but closed his eye's instead pretending for just a moment that his brother loved him just as much as he did.

--

The next morning Sasuke awoke to light breathing on his neck he turned to see his brother with an arm around his waist snuggling into his back. '_He...Looks so...0/0_'

He lifteed the sleeping Uchihas arm off of him and slipped out of his grip.

"Ngh, S-Sasuke, come back, don't go, I did it f-for you..." Sasuke whipped his head around,eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. '_Did...he just say that!?_'

Itachi was becomeing restless, he grabbed at the sheets so tightly causing his knuckles to go almost completely white.

Sasuke crawled back into the bed and nuzzled Itachi's neck, cooing that he'd always stay by Itachi's side, hoping that it would calm his brother down.

It did, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him protectively to his chest. '_I wonder what he ment by that._' He sighed and turned around so that he was facing Itachi's chest, '_I won't leave you brother._' Sasuke thought as he drifted of once again.

**Itachi's POV**

I woke with a start, I looked around, "Sasuke..." I looked down when I felt arms wrapping around my waist. "Itachiii." I smiled and bent over to kiss his little head. "Good morning otouto." I whispered into his ear.

"Mm."

He turned over and fell of the bed, I chuckled and stood. "Ow." I walked around the bed to see Sasuke rubbing at his forehead. I bent over and kissed the top of his head, causing a delicious blush to spread across his cheeks.

I walked to the bathroom smirking when he mummbled something about danm Itachi, it felt good to have this power over my dear little brother, and I'd be dammed if someone tried to take that away, but I didn't love him...

--

**Riiiiiight,and i'm not currently drooling over the fact that you and Sasuke are so fucking smexy!!** **A/N:Yaaaa,well,please review,this was my first time writing a story,sooooo, please be nice! please?**

**Oh! I just remembered, Sasuke's going to be a bit...okay way more OCC in this fic, even Naruto is going to be more (seme) than him, so just thought I should warn ya'll**


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: ...Stuff...not for kids...

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own Naruto,though I desprately wish I could! So back the hell of you fricken lawyers!!

Chapter 2

_(5 YEARS AGO)_

_It was around midnight,the moon was at it's peek, glowing brilliantly, while a spiky haired raven sat on the rooftop of a large blue house. _

_"You know you shouldn't be up here." The little boy that had been sitting didn't look back. _

_"Ya, I know." The older boy that had come up sighed._

_"Sasuke,come on, it's dinner time, and you know how father gets when your late." The younger of the two sniffed, and stood walking past his brother and jumping through the window. The older followed suit, wanting to ask what was wrong with his little brother. _

_"You know...father said he's sending me away if I don't improve, says I'm not worthy enough to behold the Uchiha name." A sob escaped the short boys rosy lips, his body shaking slightly. _

_"I wish h-hed A-acce-ept me f-for what I-I am...I try...I really do, so why Itachi, why?" Itachi starred sadly at his baby brother, wanting to do nothing but comfort him and rip their fathers head off, he settled with just comforting the shaking boy, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. _

_"Sssh,it'll be alright,you'll see." The smaller brother winced, causing his older brother to frown. _

_"Whats wrong?" _

_"N-nothing." He said avoiding eye contact. _

_"Sasuke, lift up your shirt." _

_"But-" _

_"Sasuke,now." Itachis voice was deadly, meaning he wasn't fooling around. _

_He did as he was told not wanting to anger his brother, sowly and shakingly he wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the material, lifting it shyly, not even half way up, Itachi could see a large bruise on Sasuke's side, there were scars, mixed with fresher ones,that had happened not to long ago all around his stomach. _

_Itachi growled, he'd known his father was hard on Sasuke but he didn't think the man would go as far as to beat him. _

_"That bastard, I'll kill him!" _

_"NO!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy. _

_"What do you mean 'no', asuke he has no reason as to go as far as to beat you!" _

_"He told me not to let anyone see, o-or it'd b-be worse next time!" _

_"There won't be a next time,not as long as I can help it!" _

_"Itachi!"_

(PRESENT)

Sasuke starred down at the running water from the shower spray, he hadn't thought about that day in a long time, that had been the day Itachi had first kissed him, and told him he would never let anything happen to him.

--

"Are you done yet?" A timid Sasuke asked.

He was waiting for Itachi to finish his cereal, but really the guy was taking a bit to long to eat his froot loops.(**a/n:OMFG! Itachi eats frootloops!? But their so...FRUITY! He's a fruit cake, that must be it!**)

Itachi didn't answer, he was taking his time just to bug the hell out of Sasuke, he knew the boy wasn't very patient and that he wouldn't show how annoyed he was.

"Almost." Sasuke sighed, standing up.

"I'm gonna go watch TV." He was half way into the living room when Itachi stated he was done. '_FINALLY!_'

The ride to school was a silent one, as always.

When they arrived, Sasuke bolted out of the car planning to sprint all the way to home room, but the world seemed to be against him today, Just as he was about to reach his class he stopped short, there was a horde of girls infront of his class door, and the girls seemed rather territorial towards any non-fangirl.

He could have sworn he even saw one of them try to bite a girl trying to get into the classroom.(**a/n:AAA AAAAAAHH!! BEWARE THE EVIL FANGIRLS!!**)

'_Oh dear god!!_' He ran to the nearest bathroom, decideing to wait it out till' the bell rung, He walked towards the sink, sighing in relief that the girls hadn't seen him.

Just when he'd started to relax, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a blonde haired boy. He seemed a bit jumpy, while he tried to get into one of the stalls. "Um, are you okay man?" The boy turned towards him,

"Um,y-ya, I think so."

"You new?"

"Ya, my names Naruto."

"Sasuke." The raven replied shaking the blue eyed boy's hand.

"So, why are yo running?"

"Vicious Fangirls, I havn't even been here an hour and already girls are chasing me!" Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Don't worry dude,I feel for ya."

"How so?"

"Unfortunetly I've got fangirls waiting outside for me too,but maybe now that your here they won't be a problem."

"Bastard."

"Dobe." The looked at eachother a moment and then busted out laughing,it took them a while to regain their composure.

"So,how do you handle the fangirls here?"

"I don't I just avoid them like the plauge."

"Obviously, though I'm curious as to why you've got fan**girls** and not fan**boys**."

"W-what!?" He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks pale cheeks, making him blush even more,

"Danm,you look so fuckable right now, you know?" Sasuke's eyes widened, "Y-you dont say?" He asked nervously,taking a step back. "Mm-hm, a perfect girl substitute, your practically a walking sex godess, I mean seriously,I've never seen a boy as pretty as you before." He said taking a step forward to match his.

"Then you haven't met Haku." It was true, he knew he looked alot like a girl, what with his feminine face and curvy, slender body.

He unconsiously took another step back, resulting in Naruto taking one forward, it carried on like this until the blonde had Sasuke pinned to the wall.

"Mm,your shorter than me,nice." He said before claiming the Uchihas lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he placed his hands on his captors chest, shoving him off, but unfortunetly Naruto grabbed his wrists, bringing him down with him. Sasuke gasped, shutting his eyes for the impact,but it never came,he lifted his head up and saw that he'd landed on the blonde,he blushed when he felt the six pack on said boy's stomach, someone liked to work out.

He looked up, and onyx eyes met saphire ones. "Uh..?" They both looked up when they heard the door open, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw who was at the door.

"Oh, shit!"

--

**A/N: Ha-ha,left ya at a little cliffhanger there,so who's the mystery person that walked in on the two boys!? And for those of you asking if it's Itachi...well wait and see!**

**Oh ya,almost forgot,if anyone has any questions on the story or if they didn't get something please ask and i'll put the answer by my auothor notes at the end of the chapters. And if anyone has any recommindations on where the story should go from here, well go ahead and recomend! until next time! wich will probly be in 48 hours**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (SOB) It's true! I don't own Naruto(SOB)

Warning: Limeish lemon, Yaoi, Incest, and potty mouths! no like no read!

Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV**

OH BRILLIANT! Just what I fuckin needed.

"Well,well, if it ain't Itachi's little bro,un."(**a/n:bet you can guess who that is just by the sentence!heh**) I glarred daggers at the blonde haired emo.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Well,origanally I came in to smoke a little, but seeing as how your in here, it seems I'll have to go to the other bathroom,were...**Itachi** is,yeah."

My eyes widened, this could not be happening, if Itachi finds out about this I'm dead, no, worse than dead, eternally danmed to spend the rest of my non-existent life working and serving Itachi in the firey pits of hell!(**a/n:enter flames and lava!!bwahahaha!...0.o**)

"Why you-"

"Um,Sasuke?"

"WHAT!?"

"Could you get offa me now?"

"Oh..." Sasuke said monotonelessly.

He stood still glarring dangerously at the pony-tailed blonde.

"Oh come now Sasu-chan, be nice to the poor boy, it's not his fault your so frickin smexy, besides, thanks to you, his days are numbered, you know Itachi dosn't like it when other people get their grimy hands on you." I couldn't belive this was happening!

"But wait, what will Itachi think when he finds out that you were the one on top of the guy? Hmmm?"

"You bastard, it wasn't like that!" he ignored me as he casually walked out of the bathroom, his hands in his pockets, well, there goes my life,...NO! I can't let this happen, I have to stop him before he rats me out,even if it means knocking him out, gagging him, tieing him up and throwing him into a raggeing river! (**a/n: I have no idea where this came from, I blame my friend**) Oh, who am I kidding, I can't take him on, I'd be flat on the ground before I know it.

"It's offical, my lifes over."

"Uh, you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! Thanks to you, I'm gonna get the shit beat outta me!"

"Oh come on man, it was an accident, that guy probly won't tell anyone."

I starred at him as if he were insane. "You don't fucking know him! He's evil! And he's got the worst ways to torture a person! Mentally and Physically!!"

"Dude?"

"WHAT!?"

"You need a therapy." ...

**Third Person POV(Since Sasuke is now on a rampage and his thoughts will basically consist of 'kill' 'maim' and 'torture' it shall now be tpp!)**

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE!!" Sasuke was currently chasing the new blonde with a bat. (**a/n:you may be asking were the hell Sasuke got a bat from...well i don't** **know, it just seemed affective. 'shruggs'**)

"HEEEEEELP!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"NOT AS LONG AS YOU HAVE THAT BAT!" Sasuke growled and chased the poor boy all around the school, all the while, Itachi watched his ototou from the shadows.

(**timeskip cuz the authors to lazy to write**)

Sasuke was currently sitting on a chair infront of the principals office grumbling incoherently, Naruto sat a couple of seats away from him glancing at black haired boy every now and again.

"Ya know, you sure do lose it easily for someone so calm looking."

"I've had to much to handle in one day, you can't blame me." The whisker marked boy scoffed,

"Whatever, but a **bat**?." Sasuke turned towrds the blonde.

"You know what, your right."

"I am?"

"I should've used a chainsaw."

"WHAT!?"

"Hn."

"Gaaah!" Just then the principals door opened and a rather punkish women walked out.

"Alright you maggots come in!" She turned back around and walked into the office.

The two boys sat, Naruto was a little uneasy, while Sasuke just looked plain miserable.

"So,start explaining!"

"Uh-um...well ya see, we uh-" The door to the principals office slammed open once again and a large busted woman with blonde hair stormed in, intrupting Naruto's nervous stuttering. "Alright what did he do?" The woman asked rather rudley.

"Tsunade,please take a seat."

"Thank you Anko, so what did he do?"

"Actually he didn't do much, just broke a few desks and chairs."

"What!? **Why**?" She asked glarring at the nervous blue eyed boy.

"Uchiha-san here was chasing him witha ba-"

"Sasuke." Itachi walzted in looking as intimidading as always.

"Itachi-san, thank you for joining us, I'm sorry for taking up your time." Anko said motioning for him to sit down.

"It's no problem at all Anko-sama, anything for my little brother."

"Well then lets get right to it."

It was now after school and Sasuke was following Itachi to his car, once they were inside the car Itachi started it up, pulling the car in reverse and heading home.

There was an intense aura in the car making Sasuke squirm in his seat every few seconds, when they finally arrived, Sasuke quickly got out of the car, fast walking into the house, ee cursed at himself when he realised he'd forgotten his key.

"Hmph." Itachi brushed passed him,entering the house with ease.

Sasuke was relunctuant to go in, he was currently debating with himself wether or not to go in, finally decideing to just get it over with he stepped inside, he closed the door, looking around, there was no sign of the older Uchiha. '_I wonder were he is._'

He quickly made his way up to his room locking the door, he sighed, relaxing for the moment, just when he'd finally regained control of his heart beat it started beating dangerously fast when he felt arms shove him onto his bed.

"Wha-"

"You've been a bad boy ototou, not only did you get yourself suspended, I also heard from Deidara that you were trying to fuck someone, now normally, I would let it slide that **someone** had been trying to screw you, thats to be expected, but to find out that you were the one attempting, well, that changes things." Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

"I-Itachi I-" The long-haired raven crashed his fist onto Sasuke's stomach,said raven cried out in pain coughing uncontrollably.

He fell of the bed clutching his stomach while another blow was aimed at his chest, again he cried out, pleading to his brother to stop.

"I-Itach..i..s-stop,p-ple-ease." Itachi smirked,grabbing a handful of the weakened ravens hair.

"You know, I can't belive I ever tried to protect a worthless whore like you!" He slapped the young Uchiha across his face, causing blood to drip out of the corner of his mouth. "Itachi I-I'm sorry, I swear...I didn't do anything, please a-aniki." Itachi's eyes widened, Sasuke hadn't called him that since he was a kid, Sasuke wimpered when Itachi let him drop to the floor,he walked out of his young brothers room slamming the door shut and making his way towards his own rooom.

He slammed his door leaning against it and sliding down. "N-no...I don't care for him..I don't...he's..he's just a toy...just a toy...right?"

--

**a/n:Sooo,I hope you liked this chapter, I think I could have maybe done better,oh well, maybe yes maye no. Alright, I have an anouncment, I am currently debating with myself with ideas for were the story should go from here,so...PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Naruto,HAPPY!? So stop rubbing it in!!

Warning: Mature language and content!

Chapter 4

Itachi sat on his bed, thinking about what he felt towards his younger brother, was it love, or was it lust?

"What is it I feel for him...?" The long-haired raven sighed, slipping into the covers of his bed. '_Why can't it be like the old days? Oh,thats right, despite the fact that we were happy, our father always got in the way._'

_(5 Years ago) _

_"Big brother?" _

_"Hm?" A shy eleven year old Sasuke, blushed timidly, while looking at his older brother._

_"Uh..." Itachi smiled, knowing exactly why the boy was in his room. _

_"Um...could I...sleep with...you..tonight?" Sasuke shut his eyes, waiting for an answer. _

_"Sure." Sasuke's eyes widened happily, he padded over to his brothers bed climbing on quickly, sighing contentedly. _

_"Night Ototou." _

_"Night Aniki." Sasuke replied sleepily, while cuddling into his brothers side, the older of the two smiled, pushing a few strands of hair away from the young boys face before falling asleep also._

_Later that night the door to Itachis room opened, light from the hall way shone in, lighting Sasuke's pale face._

_A tall dark man walked towards the bed, glarring at how Itachi held onto Sasuke protectively. _

_"Danm brat." He whispered menacingly, he carefully detached Itachi's arms from around Sasuke's small form, quickly and carefully picking the small boy up, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, he looked up to see who was carrying him and he paled, "F-fa-" The eldest Uchiha covered the ravens mouth quickly, he lowered his head to whisper into the young boys ear.  
_

_"If you say one word, you'll regret it dearly." Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. _

_He nodded his head. Fugaku(__**a/n:Sasuke and Itachi's dad**__) smirked, heading to Sasuke's room, he dropped him onto Sasuke's bed climbing ontop of the raven haired boy. _

_Sasuke starred at the man, horrified, as the he held his wrists._

_Itachi rolled over in his sleep,searching for his little brothers warm body. _

_"No!" Itachi shot up from the bed, looking around to find his brother. _

_"STOP IT!! ANIKI!!" The raven haired teenager ran out of his room, slamming Sasuke's door open to reveal, their father holding Sasuke down while he unbuttoned his pants Sasuke looked at his brother pleadingly. _

_"Aniki..." Fugaku looked at his eldest son, nervously getting off the boy. _

_"Itahci wha-" _

_"You sick son of a bitch." The man sputtered. _

_"W-what?" _

_"Get the hell out of here." _

_"Excuse me!? This is my house!" _

_"Does it look like I give a shit!? Get your ass outta here before I call the cops!!" His eyes widened at his sons words, he knew better than to play around with his eldest son, he glarred at the small child that was cradling himself, and then left._

_Itachi looked at his younger brother sadly once their father left, he walked towards his brother slowly as not to scare the boy and sat down gently. _

_He pulled the shaking boy to his chest, tenderly rubbing circles on the young boys back. _

_"It'll be okay...ssshhh...it'll be okay." _

(PRESENT)

Sasuke smiled to himself, remembering that day all to well. It was the first time their father had left.

If only he hadn't come back again, then, maybe things would be different.

The raven though of the first time Itachi kissed him, he'd blushed and sputtered while his older brother smiled at him, humor evident in his eyes.

He looked up when he heard a knock at his door, Itachi walked in, the phrase '_If looks could kill_' ran through his head, he looked at his brother frightened, wondering why he was in here.

"Anything broken?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Good, now lay down on your back."

"Wha?"

"**Now**." The short haired raven gulped and followed his brothers orders, he blushed when Itachi loomed over him.

"Your punishment starts now."

The young fifteen year old blushed hottly when he felt Itachi grope his pert buttox.

"Mmph." The older of the two smirked slyly, laying ontop of Sasuke, he grinded his hips downwards, causing a delicious whimper to escape the young Uchiha's lips.

He switly pulled of the young ones shirt off,and bent over, nipping along his collar he smiled as the boy writhed underneath him, whimpering at him for teasing his flesh.

Ignoring the desperate whimpers, he licked and bit a path to a pink hardened nipple before taking it into his mouth, biteing down mercilessly loving the shout of pain, ghosting his fingers along his stomach.

"Itachi!" Sasuke squirmed under his brothers hold, the older boy had grabbed onto his hips and was keeping him down firmly.

Itachi then began his descent down south, running his tongue along pale skin.

His hands gripping deliciously small hips as the younger boy desperately tried to get some kind of friction against his aching cloth covered cock.

The long haired boy smirked at his antics, dipping his tongue into the boy's navel holding him down as he arched up off the bed, another moan escaping his delcious pink lips.

Itachi came back and latched his lips onto the boy's own, forceing his tounge in almost immidietly, letting it explore every inch of the familiar intoxicating cavern.

"Aaahhh,Ita-chi!" He yelled as said guy dipped his hands into the younger ravens boxers.

He gropped his aching shaft, pre cum was dripping from the tip, Itachi smirked once again, squeezing the young boys erection.

"Aaahhh." Sasuke's face was flushed, his breathing came in short pants.

Itachi had gone to his neck sucking on the milky white flesh detatching his lips, traveling lower until he got to Sasuke's boxers, he pulled them off leaving Sasuke nude.

Itachi smirked,he took the head of his cock into his mouth,sucking lightly causing Sasuke to moan, bucking his hips, or atleast attempting to, the older teen deep throated the squirming boy, he smirked when Sasuke mummbled something about cumming, he came back up, releasing the cock from his mouth.

He stood,walking to the door slowly. "Punishments over." Sasuke looked at his brother,shock and confusion on his face, not only that he was still painfully hard.

--

_A/N: HAHAHA!! I didn't know why I wrote ths part, my friend actually gave me this idea since i was fresh out, I'm kinda sad though, I didn't add any author notes.(sigh) Oh well until next ime! AND PLEASE,IF ANYONE HAS __**ANY**__ SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS ON WHERE THE STORY SHOULD GO FROM HERE__**,ANY **__AT ALL, PLEASE,PLEASE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEW, Or I'll be forced to ask my friends, and their not exactly up to date with Yaoi, heck more than half of them don't even know what Yaoi is!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:...NO!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THERE YOU HAPPY? YOU CK SG ASSWHOLES WHO WANNA SUE ME!!

Warnings: Yaoi...I think thats it, heck I dunno, and i'm the aouthor! I feel tipsy.

Chapter 5

(**Sasuke's POV**)

I was in class, and I was bored as hell, the god danm teacher was just sitting there in his desk, reading some god danm book, he always freakin read!! I'd been sitting here for the past fourty five minutes just doodling some pictures of a knife going through stick figures heads.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. I raised an eyebrow when a note landed on my notebook, startled but curious, I looked to my left, I saw Naruto eyeing me lustfully, I silently mouthed if the note was from him, he nodded yes, I shrugged, may as well.

_**YO! You doing anything later?**_

_**N.U.**_

_Depends, whats it to ya?_

_S.U._

I sighed folding the lined piece of paper in half, and throwing it back to him, I saw him smile as he wrote something down.

_**Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to**_

_**go out later? What do you say?**_

_**N.U.**_

He threw it back and I opened it quickly, I looked at it sadly before writing something down and throwing it back.

_I'm sorry, I can't, my brothers really_

_strict, and he rarely lets me outta the house_

_S.U._

I saw him look at the note dissapointedly, he didn't write back after that, I smiled bitterly to myself, wondering why the hell I let Itachi control my life so willingly. You know what? To hell with Itachi! He can't control me forever! I

Quickly I wripped a page out of my notebook, writing down on it speedily(**a/n: heehee..speedily...**) I threw it at his desk, he looked at me questioningly, but I looked away, he wrote something down, smiling like an idiot to himself, when he finished he threw it back at me.

_You know what? Forget my Bro, where do _  
_you wanna go? S.U._

_**How does the mall sound? I've been wanting **_**  
**_**to check it out. N.U.**_

I smiled, and looked at him, nodding my head in agreement, the bell rung signaling that school was finally over, I walked over to the blonde, smiling when he was startled by my sudden appearance behind him.

"Oops, sorry, my bad." I said sheepishly, blushing when he gave me one of those hot grins. (**a/n: No, don't worry, this ain't gonna turn into a SasuNaru fic, but Naru-chan does play an important part int the story!**)

"Saaaasukeeee!!" I cringed at at the voice, pleading to god that it wasn't who I thought it was, but unfortunetly, I knew my pleads were un-heard, when I felt a pink haired girl glomp my arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go to the mall! They have this super cute store there that I've been dying to check out."

"Sorry, Sakura,I've already made plans." I said pointedly, glarring at her as she tried to rub her flater than a board breasts onto my arm.

"Aww,something more important than me Sasuke-kun?" Dear god, did this girl ever give up!?

"Obviously, look Sakura, why don't you try putting all your energy into something thats actually useful, because trust me, you don't have the slightest chance with me."

"What? How can you say that Sasuke-kun!? I-I love you, I've devoted my entire life to being with you!"

"If you've devoted your entire life to me, then that means you must know everything about me, right?"

"Oh,o-of course."

"Fine then whats my favorite color?" I starred at her annoyedly, she was obviously racking that pea-sized brain of hers for some sort of answer.

"Uh, it's red of course!"

"Wrong." I said mockingly, and shrugged her off, glarring at Naruto who'd been snickering the entire time, seriously, fangirls are the worst.

"If you don't stop laughing in the next five seconds, i'm gonna pound you!"

"Ya,ya, well lets get going." I grummbled following him to the parkinglot, Dear God I hope Itachi dosn't get to mad at me, Oh well, it's good to get **some** freedom, little did I know though that I was being watched.

--

When we got to the mall, Naruto had been acting like a five-year old kid going to the zoo for the first time, I smiled slightly, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look over there! Lets go here first!!"

"Naruto, shut up! People are starring and not all of them are annoyed." I warily looked around, half the people walking around were starring at me and Naruto lustfully, alas, looks can really be a curse.

"Oh,who cares Sasuke, now to the stores!!" I felt mysef sweatdrop, this was going to be a long day.

--

Does the boy ever lose energy!? We've been to almost every store in the fricking mall, and let me tell ya, there is over a two hundred stores here! And it's only been three hours, it'd probly take a normal person the entire day, no scratch that, two entire days to go to every store in the mall and look and try on the clothes, look at the ornements and all that other bull!!

We even went to one of those kinky sex stores!! I swear if we don't take a break now, I'm going to be dead by the end of the day! You know what, that dosn't sound so bad, atleast then I won't have to deal with Itachi.

**(Itachi's POV)**

Hmph, stupid blonde kid, taking my property without my permission. I'll teach that brat what it means to mess with an Uchiha(**a/n: this is very corny is't it?0/0**)

**(Third persons Pov)**

Sasuke gladly yet relunctuantly got out of Naruto's car, dreading what was going to come when he went inside. "See ya at school Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled slightly, waving back at the blue-eyed blonde.

"Well, it's now or never."

--

**A/N: I'M BAAACK! I MANAGED TO COME UP WITH TWO NEW CHAPTERS!! (applause), Well, I'm still suffering slightly from writers block, but i'll try and make the stories as good as possible!! Well, as always, please suggest something, **_anything_**, except killing and or making this a narusasu fic, it's a ITASASU, People! Well, please review! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NO! I don't Naruto

Warning: ...lemon...yaoi...(drool)...

Chapter 6

Sasuke walked into the house tentavily, praying that Itachi was already asleep, while quietly making his way to his room, he placed the bags full of all the clothes Naruto had gotten him, on his dresser, '_Danm, who would have though Naruto was loaded._' He stretched, letting his joints relax.

"Phew."

"Long day?"

Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs, letting out an unhuman sound out of his mouth, Itachi slightly cringed, this kid was loud.

"So, you have a good time today?" Sasuke was still attempting to breathe correctly, he jumped slightly when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Uh,um...I'm sorry Itachi, its just that I.."

"Didn't want to spend the day with **me**?" Itachi asked, lightly nipping at Sasukes neck, from behind.

"Umm,uh, n-no, I-I just w-wanted t-to-" He cut himself off with a moan, when Iachi placed his hand on his cloth covered cock.

"Oh, I-Itachi, n-no d-don't."

"Mm,why not?" Itachi asked seductivley, causing a shiver to go down the short haired ravens spine, not going un-noticed by the older of the two, he led the boy towards the bed claiming his lips in a fierce battle of tounges.

He ran his tounge over the roof of his mouth, coaxing the others tounge into his own mouth, Sasuke bit back a moan, groaning when Itachi grinded their clothed pelvis's together.

"Oh gods, Itachi!"

"Tell me you want me." Sasuke didn't have to be told twice.

"I-I want you!" Itachi smirked pulling all of Sasuke's clothes off at a frightning pace, ridding himself of his own clothes in the process, he starred down at his brothers naked body, eyeing him lustfully.

He set himself between the youths legs, spreading them as wide as they could go.

"Say it again."

"I-l want you." He slammed in hard and fast, Sasuke let out a painful scream, tears streamed down his face,

"Liar!" The older teen growled out.

"Say it like you mean it." He thrust in once more, loving the feel f his little brothers ass.

This time Sasuke moaned, Itachi had found his prostate in one thrust,

"I-I want you Itachi!" Itachi moaned thrusting in again, the two moaned in sync.

"P-please Itachi, h-harder!" He complied and thrust again, and again.

"AAAHH! Oh gods Itachi! More,please,gimmie more!"

Sasuke practically saw stars when Itachi started to thrust in ruthlessly, he'd grabbed Sasuke's weeping erection, pumping it in times with his thrusts,

"Aaah,Itachi!" Said guy, clamped his lips onto the moaning boys, sucking on his tounge, when Sasuke's own tounge entered Itachi's mouth.

Sasuke was meeting his limits, and he was pretty sure he was going to cum soon, pulling away from his older brothers mouth, he panted,

Itachi quickened his thrusts when Sasuke shouted, taking his free hand and lifting Sasukes hips so he could get a better angle of the boys prostate.

It was finally to much for the younger boy, he came with a cry of pleasure, soon Itachi came after, he collased ontop of the younger Uchiha, they road out their orgasms, laying in the after glow of sex.

When Sasue's mind cleared he shifted, waiting for Itachi to get off of him so he could get some clothes on,

"Um,Itachi could yo-"

"Your mine." He said ppossesivley,

"Wha-"

"I don't want you talking to that blonde moron."

"What!? But he's my frie-"

"I don't care, your **mine**!" He bit down onto his shoulder, drawing blood from the wound, he licked the blood up, sucking on the wound, the action caused Sasuke to moan out, '_N-no this is wrong!...But it feels so good..._'

He let out another moan, when Itachi's cock twitched inside him, causing his own length to slowly harden, smirking Itachi pulled out until the head of his cock was still in the young Uchiha's hole, he slammed back in causing a delicious loud moan to escape the ravens lips.

--**  
**

**(Next Day)**

Itachi awoke before the little raven, he smiled slightly at the peaceful expression on his face. '_Heh, only Sasuke could look so innocent and sexy at the same time._'

"Mmm,A-aniki,please!" Said brother raised an eyebrow at his brothers rithing form.

'_Nightmare?_'

"Aaah! More! Oh god, MORE!" A rare blush appeared on the oldr teens face. '_Is he having a wet dre-_'

"AAAAHH!!" At that moment Sasuke shot up, he was sweating uncontrollably, and his breaths were coming out short and ragged, Itachi walked back to the bed, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"AAAHH-" Itachi clammped a hand down on the pale boys mouth stopping him from screaming, Sasuek turned to face his older brother, fear going away when he saw it was him,

"Anik-ah-I mean, Itachi is something wrong?" '_Was he about to call me Aniki?_'

"You were screaming in your sleep." His voice came out harsher than he would have liked, when he saw Sasuke flinch at his words.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Itachi narrowed his onyx eyes, taking hold of the younger boys face between his hands,

"Whats wrong?" He demanded more than asked.

"Uh-i-it's nothing..." He replied, diverting his eys so as to not have to look at his brothers deadly black ones. Itachi, having had enough of this, planted a slow, tender kiss on the boys lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened. '_W-what is he d-doing!?_' pulling back slightly, Itachi looked his brother in the eye,

"Now, lets try this again, whats wrong?"

"Um..." Sasuek really didn't want to reply to his brother,he'd probly get furious with him, "Itachi d-do..."

"Yes?"

"D-do you l-love me?" Sasuke shut his eyes, waiting for the punch that he was sure would come,

"Do I love you?" Itachi starred at his brothers lowered face, he'd closed his eyes so he couldn't see what he was feeling. '_Of course I do! But it's not like i'd ever tell you that...right?_'

"Hm,yes...I...d-do?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open, '_Did __**he**__ just say that!?_'

'_Did__** I **__just say that!?_' (**a/n: Did he just say that!!Why the hell am I asking you this!? It's right up there in black letters!**)

"W-what?"

"I love you ototou."

--

**A/n: YAAAAAAY!! Itachi has faced facts! He loves his little,hot,sexy ass brother!! Wahoooooooooooo!! So! Please review and or suggest something! I could really use the help!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Waaaah!! I don't own Naruto! Waaaaaaaaaaah!!

Warnings: ...Naughty thins...o/0

**A/N: I wanna say thank you to SakuKitty! When I read your review, I was inspired, and laughing my ass off, so I am gonna make it long, but I dunno about the kinky part!! Oh, and I've come to a descion for the story, that will be talked about at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 7

"W-what?"

"I love you ototou." Sasuke hadn't expected that.

"Y-you do?" Itachi smirked wrapping his arms around the still shocked boy, placeing a kiss on his forehead,

"I." another on the cheek, "love." and finally on the lips, "**you**."

Sasuek's gaze was glazed over, '_N-no way! Theres no way Itachi would ever s-say he l-loves me! He's just joking,just trying to hurt me!! _'

"Sasuke?"

"Liar."

"What?"

"You Liar! If this is your idea of a joke, your sick! I can't belive you'd ever try to hurt me this way!" Sasuke was now up, to hell with the fact that he was naked, heck he couldn't care less, he was waaaay to mad to really give a shit.

"Sasuke calm dow-"

"No! You said you didn't give a rats ass about me! That all I will ever be to you is a toy! And now your saying you love me!?" Itachi frowned,

"Sasuke,you asked me, I just simply gave you an answer." Sasuke snorted and walked to the door, tears streaming down his face.

"Sasuke? Sasuke wait a sec-" (SLAM) Itachi ran out of bed slipping on a pair of boxers before going to Sasuke's door, he knocked lightly, waiting for a response.

"Sasuke?"

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!!" Again the older Uchiha frowned,

"Sasuke if you don't open this door, I'm going to knock it down!"

"NO!"

'_You asked for it._' Itachi rolled out his shoulders, before he walked a good four feet away from the door,

"Last chance Sasuke!"

"GO TO HELL,ASSWHOLE!!" A vein popped out of Itachi's forehead, '_Little idiot._' He ran towards the door taking long fast strides, when his shoulder came in contact with the door. 

It slammed open, revealing an empty room. '_Were did he go._' He quietly walked around the room, his eyes darting everywhere, he stopped abrubtly, an idea cameto his head, noisily he walked back to the door standing infront of it before he shut it, a click sound was heard, and Itachi quietly walked to the side of the closet.

He waited a good three minutes before he saw the door to Sasuke's closet creak open slowly.

Itachi quickly hid behind Sasuke's tall dresser, sneekily, he peered, smirking when he saw Sasuke crawl his way out of the closet.

The young raven haired boy wiped at his eyes, walking over to the bed, smirking once more Itachi quickly and quietly made his way around the dresser, being as quiet as possible, he was now directly behind his brother, quickly, Itachi wrapped his arm around Sasuke, holding him in place when the boy stated to thrash.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down." After about ten minutes, Sasuke got tired and leaned into his brothers chest, he was slightly panting, waiting for his brother to let him go.

When Itach released him, he sat on his bed, not looking at his brother.

"Sasuke."

Silence.

"Sasuke look at me." Itachi narrowed his eyes, he knelt down, looking up into his brothers face, there was nothing but doubt and confusion.

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked at his brother, "Please answer me...look, do you really think I would have bothered to answer you, if I didn't love you? Look, the...the only reason I ever said those cruel things...was to...to distant you from me, I...I couldn't afford to let you close after the incedent that had happened with..dad."

The older teens eyes widened when he felt droplets fall onto his cheeks, Itachi's eyes softened, he lifted his head, licking the tears away from his cheeks.

Sasuke started to shake, after a bit he started sobbing, covering his face with his hands, trying to get the tears to stop, but failing miserably.

Sighing the elder sat next to the shaking boy, wrapping his arms around him gently, but securley.

"I'm sorry ototou, I'm so sorry." And with that they spent the day in Sasuke's room, sleeping peacfully.

--

**(Next Day)**

Sasuke sat in class, day dreaming, had Itachi really said all thise things? '_I wonder..._'

(_RIIIIING!!_)

The bell rang signaling that class was over and lunch was starting, sluggishly, Sasuke stood, gathering his things and stuffing them into his back pack.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke's head snapped up, when he heard the familiar voice.

He smiled weakly at the grinning blonde. "You wanna have lunch together?"

"Uh...actually, I want to talk to you." Naruto smiled innocently, nodding his head.

The raven led the blonde to an empty music room, he sat on the teahers desk his legs just barely touching the floor,

"Well..um..I can't talk to you anymore..." Naruto scolwed.

"Why?"

"My brothers kinda protective."

"You mean possessive."

"Look I really am sorry Naruto, but he makes the rules, I just follow them." Sasuke sighed, he shifted and was about to get down from the teachers desk, when Naruto walked in between his legs.

"N-Naruto move." Sasuke's eyes widened, this was not good.

"No, I barely know you, and your cutting me off just like that!? Well I refuse to let you go without a fight." The Uzumaki's eyes had darkened over, giving him a predetoral look, he inched his face closer to the ravens, licking his lips, giving them a light sheen.

Sasuke turned his face away, causing the blondes lips to land on his neck, smirking he sucked on the pale skin, leaving a dark purple mark on his neck.

All the while Sasuke was writhing beneath the blonde boy attempting to escape, Naruto pushed the raven down onto the desk, grinding his hips down onto Sasuke's, said boy bit back a moan, pushing at Naruto's chest., so he'd get off.

"Naruto! N-no, get offa me!"

"Mm-mm,not gonna happen."

"Please stop!" Naruto ignored his cries and quickly pulled the pale boy's pants off.

"No!" Sasuke attempted to kick his captor, but was failing miserably, he cried out when Naruto flipped him onto his stomach, forcing him to spread his legs,

"PLEASE STOP!!" Ignoring his cries, Naruto shoved into Sasuke, bending over the now groaning boy.

"Feels good, dosn't it?" He shakily asked, licking up Sasuke's neck and up to his ear.

"N-no! It hurts!"

"Mm,you a virgin?" He asked mockingly.

"A-as a matter a fact, NO!,I-I've already been taken,b-by someone w-way better than you! Now get off!!"

"Hmm,well," He replied slowly thrusting into the raven,

"I'll just have to do a better job, won't I?" He quieted down and pulled out, but slamming back in to the hilt.

Sauke gruntted, refusing to give the blonde the pleasure of hearing him moan.

Naruto, obviously noticing this, grabbed a fist full of soft,glossy hair, pulling the ravens head back and planting a firce kiss on the Sasuke's lips.

He used his other hand to keep a firm grip on the ravens hips, thrusting in hard and deep, pulling away, when he felt the raven bite his lips warningly.

Growling he slammed in harshly, he lowered his hand and took hold of the pale boys cock, pumping it mercilessly in time with his thrusts.

'_Oh god, I shouldn't be enjoying this,but he's so fucking good._' They were soon meeting their climax, and Naruto realizing this, thrusted in harder, gripping the Uchiha's cock almost painfully tight, until they finally came, Naruto let out a moan, while Sasuke mearly grunted, trying to catch his breath.

"So, was that any good." Sasuke growled, pushing the blonde of him, causing him to pull out of the raven.

Quickly, Sasuke gathered his boxers and jeans, pulling them on as fast as posssible.

"No, it wasn't as good as him asswhole." Naruto, scowled at this, standing up and pulling his own jeans up, he walked over to the raven, grabbing hold of his wrists and slamming him into the white board in the classroom.

"And who exactly is **he**?"

"Get your hands the fuck off me."

"No, now answer me!"

"I said let go of me!"

"Answer me first!"

"It dosn't concern you, now for the last time, get your hands offa me!!"

"You sure as hell didn't seem to mind my hands on ya, a few minutes ago!"

"Don't dwell on the past, makes for a rotten future, dobe!" Naruto had lost it with the boy, he raised his hand, slapping the boy across the face,hard.

Sasuke starred at the blonde, he narrowed his eyes sharply, almost at light speed, Sasuke's foot conected with the blondes stomach.

"Stay the hell away from me!!" And with that the raven slammed the door open and limped away, ignoring the fluids coming out of his ass, and not all were just cum.

--

**A/N: Okay, so the announcemnet iiiisss(drum roll) I'm discontinueing the story!!(crickets) Im just playing with ya!! But seriously, the anouncement for the story is that i'm gonna make Naruto a slightly bad guy, but only for a while!! He will soon return to the good side, now all I have to do is decide when. Anyway,same as last time,Review,AND PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Humph...I refuse to say it...Alright!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

Warning:..Yaoi...Incest...You know what? I keep saying theres gonna be Sakura bashings and yet theres never any Sakura bashing..huh,figures...

Chapter 8

Sasuke slowly walked to his brothers car, debating with himself to tell him or not, '_If I tell him he'll have a murder case in his hands,if I don't the guilt will eat away at me until I finally break down and tell him...so either way I'm srewed..._'

He made his way out of the school's front doors, sighing when he got to his brothers car.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm?" He replied to his brothers voice drooply, Itachi didn't say anything, instead he got in the car, Sasuke following suit.

Every now and then Itachi would glance at Sasuke, glarring when he did so at Sasuke.

The short-haired had noticed this and had started to fidget, then soon regreted it, pain shot up his spine, he whimpered slightly, grabbing onto the seat covers, and hoping Itachi hadn't noticed , but of course, he did notice, when they arrived at the house Itachi got out quickly, helping his brother out of the car, at first Sasuke declined but when his brother glarred he obidiently let him help.

When they were finally in the house, Itachi led Sasuke to the living room making him sit down on the couch, He kneeled down infront of his little brother,

"Sasuke who did this?" Itachi's voice was deadly when he pressed his thumb against the hickey he'd recieved from Naruto, '_Shit! I forgot about that!_'

"Well? Who the hell put their disgusting lips on you!?" Sasuke flinched, averting his eyes away from from the older Uchiha.

Sighing, Itachi took his little brothers face between his hands, slowly he inched his face closer to the blushing raven, until there was no longer a gap between their faces,.he settled his hands on the ravens hips,holding him securley.

He pulled away before Sasuke could fully respond, the younger raven pouted, making him look all the more desireable.

"Now then, who gave you the hickey?" Sasuke's pout immidietly dropped and an ashamed expression took over his face, with a sigh, said raven looked up to meet his brothers eyes,

"W-well..um, you know how you told me not to talk to N-naruto aymore?"

"Yes." He replied venomously.

"Well,today a-at lunch..um, I was gonna tell him,so we went to one of the music rooms, a-and when I told him..he..he didn't take it all that well..."

"So he gave you a hickey!?" "Y-ya, he was trying to kiss me, but I turned away and his lips landed on my neck." Growling the older Uchiha tightened his grip on the young ravens hips.

"Then what?" He ground out, trying not to lose it.

"W-well...uh, I'll only tell you if you don't get mad." Sasuke had to hold back an 'eek' when he saw Itachi's eyes twitch.

"Did that mother fucker rape you!?" Sasuke winced, it hadn't been that bad, I mean sure he'd been forced to have sex with someone he barely knew, but then again Itachi had forced him to have sex with him,when he didn't want too, but it wasn't like he was gonna say **that** outloud,he valued his life way to much.

"W-well I w-wouldn't c-call it r-rape..."

"What do you mean you wouldn't call it rape!? Did you...enjoy it?" Sasuke eye's widened.

"W-what?"

"Did you?" Sasuke diverted his gaze from his brothers.

Growling, Itachi took hold of his brothers face.

"Did you!?"

"I..I'd be lieing if I said I hated it.." Sasuke yelped when he felt Itachi's palm connect with his cheek, looking straight at his brothers face.

"You little slut," Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Itachi I-"

"Don't touch me you piece of garbage!" Sasuke cried out when he felt Itachi kick him out of the couch,

"Get your disgusting ass outta here!"

"I-Itachi-"

"I said get the hell outta here, you wothless slut!" (**a/n: sigh**)

Holding back tears that were threatning to fall, Sasuke stood walking to the door, he walked out quickly, tears were now cascading down his proclein cheeks freely, he hadn't expected any of that, he sniffed, were was he supposed to go now?

--

**Sasuke's POV**

I tightened my jacket around me, that had hurt, I could practically here my heart breaking when he said those things, I wiped away my tears, he'd said he loved me and now he was kicking me out, god, I really am an idiot, I shouldn't have belived him, but I was just so desprate, I just wanted to belive he really did love me.

I felt my knees buckle, and I collapsed onto the sidewalk, I wasn't even sure were I was.

I looked around, it was pretty much a bunch of buildings cramped together, yep, I was downtown, a place were no one would want to be at night.

Sniffling, I stood shakily, using the brick wall by me for support.

"Well looky here boy's," My head snapped up, my dark eyes meeting blood red ones.

"Looks like we've got a lost pretty boy." Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat I straightened, I'd never been one to fight, but if left no option I would.

"Can I help you?" I asked nervously, the one with red eyes was eyeing me lustfully and I wouldn't exactly call it was pleasant,

"Ya, you can, you see we're awully stressed today and we've been meaning to let it out, you got any ideas on howtta releave stress." I narrowed my eyes.

"Get a shrink" Were these bastards suggesting I have sex with them!? HELL NO!

"Aww, that wasn't the answer we were expecting." I starred at the man infront of me, he looked no older than Itachi, and now that I looked at him,he sorta looked like Naruto with orange hair,that and a more muscular and older looking body and face, I wonder if he's gotta cousin.

I was jolted out of my thoughts though when I felt a pair of arms grabb my shoulders from behind, SHIT! This is not good, this is sooo not good"

You can go first Kyuubi,"

"Ya stick it to him boss!"

"What the, get yer grimy hands offa me you sick bastard!!" I started to thrash, this was not good!!

I yelped when I felt the red-eyed mans hands on my hips.

"Kyuubi, what the hell do you think your doing!?" I watched the so called Kyuubi guy's eyes widen in irritation.

I turned my head to see Naruto standing a couple of feet away from us.

"What's it to ya kit?"

"Whats it to me, hmm, I dunno probly the fact that you've got your paws all over whats mine!" I frowned when the big guy behind me let go, and backed away hurridly, to stand by Kuubi's side,

"Whatever, lets go guys." I glarred when the orange-haired moron gave me a wink.

"So, you always hang around here?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no, I was just went out for a walk and didn't pay attention to were I was going." Is he smirking? That asswhole is smirking at me!!

"Come on teme, I'll take ya home."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." "Oh come on teme, what are you gonna do, sleep on the streets?" He was mocking me?

"I guess so, not like I can go home anytime soon."

"What?" I better make this sound as sad as possible, then maybe I can stay with him till' Itachi cools off, besides it is his fault I'm onthe streets.

--

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Well, not much to say, I'm actually satisfied with this chapter! Hooorah! Oh and thank you 'Pandas Forever Yeah' Your idea was awsome, and unlike everyone else who just says I did a good job you gave me an idea! Anywho's, REVIEW AND SUGGEST SOMETHING!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stop asking me!!

Warnings: ...

Chapter 9

(Past ages) They both skiped a grade, cuz their that smart.

-Sasuke- 12 and in 8th grade

-Itachi- 14 and in 10th grade

--

Sasuke curiously eyed his surroundings, Naruto had invited him to his place after he'd told him his pathetic sob story, except the part about him kinda liking his cock up his ass.

"You hungry?"

"No, just really tired." He said yawning. "Oh, well, my rooms down the hall to the left."

"Mm." The raven responded, walking towards the room, when he reached the door, he quickly entered, taking his jacket and jeans off, placing them ontop of Naruto's dresser, so now in his boxers and t-shirt Sasuke yawned crawling into bed and falling asleep almost immidietly.

--

_Sasuke's Dream/Memory_

_3 1/2 Years ago _

_"Sasuke! Itachi, please come down stairs!" Sasuke stiffened in his brothers arms when he heard their mother calling them down stairs. _

_Itachi sighed annoyedly, pulling on his clothes and helping Sasuke dress afterwards, _

_"Think you can walk?" Sasuke took an expierimenting step and almost doubled over in pain until Itachi caught him before he fell and lifted him carefully onto his back._

_"Aniki?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"...nevermind." Itachi frowned but let it go._

_He made his way down the stairs quickly stopping abrubtly in the living room door way when he saw a familiar tall dark man. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _

_"Itachi please, your father is sorry for what happened, and he's gotten his act together." She pleadingly explained. _

_"And..wether you like it or not, he's...he's coming back to live with us." She stated sternly. _

_Itachi gave his mother one of his cold, warning glares, making the raven haired woman shudder. _

_The entire time, Fugaku said nothing, he watched as Sasuke clung to his brothers back, and avoiding his gaze. _

_Itachi sighed aggravatedly, setting Sasuke down gently on the ground, Sasuke hid behind Itachi, still clinging to his back, smirking the eldest of Uchihas gave Sasuke a deadly glare. _

_"Don't be such a coward boy, clinging to your brother like that, disgraceful." He spat, looking at the young raven distastefully. _

_Itachi's glare fixeditself on the tall man. "Your one to talk, you sick bastard!" Itachi hissed out. _

_Slightly paleing, Fugaku turned away, clearing his now very dry throat. _

_It had been about two hours since Sasuke had left the living room and gone to his room, he'd been sitting on his bed, shaking from fear of the man who'd beat him since he was a younger. _

_He heard a knock at his door, but ignored it, starring out his window sadly, as the rain fell. _

_"Sasuke?" Itachi asked from the other side of the door. _

_"Sasuke, can you open the door?" Sighing Sasuke got out of bed, his bare feet making light patting sounds, he unlocked the door and walked back to his bed. _

_Itachi slowly opened the door, walking over to the raven and sitting down next to him._

_"It's dinner time." _

_"I'm not hungry." He replied. _

_Smiling slightly, Itachi bent his head down and caught Sasuke's lips, Sasuke gasped, Itachi smirked, slipping his tounge, into the younger boys mouth, coaxing Sasuke's shy tounge to come into his own mouth, hesitantly, Sasuke let his tounge travel into Itachi's moaning when the older of the two sucked on his tounge. _

_After about twenty minutes of swapping spit, they pulled away, Sasuke's face was flushed and he was panting harshly, while Itachi's cheeks were just barley tinted a slight pink, his breathing was somewhat hitched but not to the point to where he was panting._

_"So, ready for dinner yet? We're having sushi." He taunted slightly. Sasuke nodded and followed his brother downstairs._

_(End of Dream)_

Sasuke awoke when he felt someone wrapping their arms around his waist and snuggling into his back. '_What in the?_' He turned to see Naruto snoring lightly and clinging to his shirt.

"Naruto?" Sasuke glarred when the boy snuggled deeper into his back. '_So he's a snuggler when he sleeps...huh, figures._' He mused to himself and sighed dropping his head back onto the pillow to get some more sleep

_(Dream starts again!!(heh)_

_Sasuke happily walked into the house, holding his school bag in one hand and setting his house key on the kitchen counter _

_"Hello! Anybody home?" Sasuke called out, frowning when he got no response, 'Itachi said he'd be home by now..' shrugging Sasuke went up to his room, removing his jacket and shoes and walked over to his desk. _

_Sighing as he sunk into the comfortable seat. Opening his laptop, he decided to check his IM's, and almost squealed (__**a/n:Key word there! 'almost' because it wouldn't be Uchiha like to squeal/crosses arms and nods head wisely)**_

_He had a recent message from Gaara, they'd met when they were in kindergarten and had taken a liking to eachother, but when they were in third grade Gaara's dad had gone beserk and had tried to kill him and his brother and sister, and unfortunetly Gaara had accidently shoved his father off of him and caused him to stab himself in the chest and rip through his lungs, He'd watched in horror as his father died slowly._

_It had traumatized Gaara, and he'd had to be hospitalized for months, Sasuke had gone to visit him almost everyday, even when he'd tried to kill everyone in his room, Sasuke had refused to give up and slapped Gaara across the face and told him to snap out of it, this had caused Gaara to fall to the floor and cling to Sasuke crying, the had let him out after three months, with occasional supervising, Sasuke had cried like crazy when Gaara told him he had to move. Snapping out of his thoughts he opened the link and quickly began to read._

_Gaaralicious__**-Hey, Hows it going duckbutt. T.T**_

_**(October 9...3:34pm)**_

_Sharingan__**-Okay, my dad moved back in...**_

_**(october 9...3:39pm)**_

_Gaaralicious__**-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!! HAS HE TOUCHED YOU!? I SWEAR IF HE HAS I'LL FLY OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF!! **_

_**(October 9...3:42pm)**_

_Sharingan__**-Calm down would ya? Yeesh, no he hasn't touched me, and even if he did I wouldn't let you fly all the way here. . **_

_**(October 9...3:44pm)**_

_Sasuke looked up from his laptop,feeling as if he were being watched. 'Hm, I must be imagening things'_

_Gaaralicious__**-Whatever, the offer to ripping his head off still stands though. T.T(completely serious)**_

_**(October 9...3:47pm)**_

_Sharingan__**-LOL!! Thank you but I'm pretty sure Itachi woulv sgfv**_

_**(October 9...3:49pm)**_

_Sasuke cried out when he felt something cover his mouth. _

_He quickly pressed the 'enter' button on his laptop hoping Gaara would call Itachi if he thought something had happened. _

_"Having fun you little fag?" Sasuke's eye's widened when he recognized the voice as his father. _

_"MMfff!!" He writhed trying to get free of his fathers grasp, gasping when he felt himself being pushed down onto his bed. _

_Fugaku realesed his hand from Sasuke's mouth, using it to hold the ravens wrists, and using his other hand to un-button his pants. _

_"NOOO!! GET-OFF!! HEEELP!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, letting tears drip down his cheeks. _

_"Whats wrong Sasuke am I not good enough for you, do you prefer his dick shoved up your ass, you little slut!?" He asked, slapping the raven across the face._

_"Answer me you wothless piece of shit!" _

_"Nngh." Sasuke turned his head away, sobbing into his blanket, still trying to squirm away, smirking Fugaku pulled his sons pants off, letting his own pants slip to his thighs, he spread the young boys legs, growling when the boy tried to close them, lifting his hips up he slammed into the sobbing boy. _

_Sasuke let out a scream, begging his father to remove himself from his body, Fugaku ignored the youth, pulling out and slamming back in, tears spilled down his face, his face was contorted into pain and misery. _

_He sobbed as the man he once called father repeatedly thrusted ino him. He felt his body start to go numb, whimpering when he felt fluids come out his anus, it was blood._

_Closing his eyes, he continued to sob, as his father climaxed into him, he heard the door open, starring at Itachi's murderous face. _

_He gave him a miserable pleading look before everything went black._

_(End of Dream/Memory)_

(Present)

Sasuke shot up from bed, looking around quickly, his gaze stopped on Naruto who was drooling on his pillow and embracing Sasuke's waist like a toddler.

Sasuke let a few tears fall down his cheeks, he hated those memories, he felt filthy just thinking about it, bringing his knees to his chest, he let out a shaky breath, thinking about everything horrible that had happened since he was a child, tears were now streaming down his face freely.

He felt Naruto shift but he didn't care at the moment.

"Sasuke?" He lifted his head up, starring at the blonde like an abandoned puppy, Naruto's face immidietly turned concerned.

He sat up, pulling the crying raven to his chest, Sasuke felt a wave of patheticness hit him, and he began to sob into the blue-eyed blondes chest, clinging to him desprately.

They layed down after a while, Sasuke was still crying and Naruto was doing everything he could to comfort the boy, hopefully keeping him company was helping.

And thats how the rest of the night stretched out, until they fell asleep, Sasuke still in Naruto's strong arms, he smiled, Misery truly does love company.

--

**A/N: Hey yall', sorry I couldn't update last week, My laptop was being a meanie and wouldn't let me get on the internet,and you know what I just realized? I used the word miserable alot in this story...heh, anyways I am actually satisfied with this chapter, I spent all day writing it so I hope my efforts weren't futile. Well, next time I'll be writing about Itachi and how he's dealing with the fact that he kicked Sasuke out! Maybe...hm, not sure yet, so as always, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!! Please!! It will be grately appreaciated!**

**I think I should also add that Sasuke is 15 and a junior and Itachi's 17 and a senior, remember they both skipped grades**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No...

Warning:...bad language...maybe...

Chapter 10

Itachi sat on the living room couch, his head in his hands, it had dawned on him that he was being an unreasonable jackass, shortly after Sasuke had left.

"What am I gonna do, I don't even know were he is!" He yelled out, throwing a lamp at the wall infront of him.

He growled when he heard the door bell ring, walking over to the door,and swinging it open and almost ripping it off it's hinges.

On the other side of the door stood a very confused blonde, "Deidara, what are you doing here, I thought I told you to go look for Sasuke."

Smiling sheepishly the blue-eyed teen, entered the house.

"Wel I actually found down town." He said slowly.

"What!? And you didn't bring him back!?" Itachi grabbed Deidaras collar, bringing their faces closer.

"Well, ya see he was with some blonde and they were in a car and I was on foot, so I couldn't exactly follow." He explained shakily.

"WHAT BLONDE!?" He roared.

"U-uh,I don't kn-know!" Deidara replied, grabbing onto Itachi's shoulders and trying to calm him down. "

I bet it was that bastard kid!" Itachi didn't know why he was feeling so betrayed, after what Naruto had done to Sasuke he still willingly went with the bastard to god knows were.

A few tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but he willed them not to fall, he couldn't let Sasuke have this much influence over him, not again, not after what happened last time.

Deidara's eyes widened, Itachi had never lost his cool infront of anyone, atleast as far as he knew, hesitantly, Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi, trying to calm him down.

"Ssshh, it'll be fine, just relax." He cooed, leading Itachi to the couch, Itachi willingly followed resting his head on Deidara's lap, while the blonde continued to coo sweet nothings into the ravens ear, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Itachi had fallen asleep after awhile, Deidara smirked, everything was going according to plan, soon Sasuke would be out of the picture and then Itachi would be all his. (**a/n: Gasp! Is that why Deidara gave Naruto the money in the paper bag in the parking lot!? To get Sasuke away from Itachi so he could have the smexy,gorgeous Itachi all to himself!! Oh, I just revieled the god danm plot to ya, oh well, it changes later anyways...**)

**(With Sasuke and Naruto)**

Sasuke's eye's opened slowly, he looked around, he looked to his side, expecting to find his blonde friend, but found no one.

He groaned slightly, his eyes stung, probly from crying last night.

"Hm.." He raised an eyebrow when he heard mummbling on the other side of the door, wanting to see what it was, Sasuke stood, walking out of the room quietly, he stopped at the end of the hall when he saw Naruto on the phone.

"Ya, he's sleeping right now...no he dosn't suspect a thing." He mummbled back, pausing for a brief moment again, listening to the person on the other end of the reciver.

"I'll probably take him to the mall..around noon, why do you ask?" He frowned when he heard the blonde chuckle.

"Your evil, but I'll see what I can do about kissing him." Chuckling again, Naruto placed the phone down, streching his stiff muscles, Sasuke quietly made his way back to the bedroom, opening the door and closing it, making it seem as if he were just waking up.

Naruto, obviously hearing the noise turned and smiled at the raven, frowning when he saw his eyes. "Your eyes are all puffy and red."

"Hm? Oh, ya, they kinda itch too." He replied, rubbng his right eye, Naruto huffed, walking over to the raven and removing his hand from his eye.

"That'll just make it worse, come on I have some eye drops in the kitchen." He pulled the raven into his kitchen, making him sit down on one of the chairs, and fished through his cabinets, after some time, he walked back up to the onyx eyed boy, and tilted his chin up, he unscrewed the lid, and carefully aplied two drops to each of his eyes.

Sasuke smiled when Naruto realesed his chin, and mummbled a thank you. "So,you feeling better?" The bonde asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Mm,ya." He replied, Naruto frowned and lifted the ravens chin, starring intently into his eyes, Sasuke's eyes widened, he tried swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat, but to no provail.

"Uh, Naru-" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down onto his own. '_GAAAAH!! Not again!?_' Sasuke struggled against the blondes chest, trying to push him off.

Growling, Sasuke bit down onto Naruto's bottom lip, causing the blonde to pull away, cursing and trying to mend his bleeding lip.

"Thats it, I'm leaving!" The raven yelled, walking to the door and slamming it open.

"Sasuke! Wait-" Sasuke slammed the door closed, fast walking down the stairs.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" He didn't stop, he kept walking down the street, growling when the blonde kept repeating he was sorry, he began to struggle when he felt the blonde latch onto his elbow.

"Let go of me, you jackass!" Sasuke yelled, struggling to free his arm.

"Not until you talk to me."

"I said, let go!"

"Look I'm sorry I kissed you, but I really like you, and I couldn't help myself..." Sasuke was glarring daggers at the blonde, hoping he would burst into flames from his intense glare.

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Naruto sighed, releasing his arm and frowning. "Atleast let me drive you home." Sasuke, pondered his proposal, and nodded, decideing that walking would take him way to long,plus he didn't even know where he was.

It took them less than twenty minutes to get back to Sasuke's house, Sasuke was still gripping his seat when they pulled into the sidewalk.

Sasuke was about to open the door whe he saw Deidara walking out of the front door, his eyes widened and a sudden wave of betrayal enfulged him, he fought back tears that were threatning to fall.

He got out of the car slamming the door, and walked up to the two story house, keeping a cold, void, emotionless face.

He entered the house, quickly , making his way to his room or atleast he tried to until he heard Itachi enter the hallway.

"Sasuke!?" Sasuke winced, but kept his mask on.

"Yes?" Itachi's eyes widened and he lunged forward towards the boy, embracing him tightly.

"Please let go." Sasuke replied coldly, fighting back the urge to hug the older Uchiha back.

Itachi frowned, pulling away slightly.

"What?" Sasuke stepped back, glarring at the man.

"Don't you ever touch me again." Itachi starred wide-eyed at his little brother.

"Sasuke, w-what are you saying."

"I'm saying if you ever touch me again..I'll kill you."

--

**A/N: Hellooooooo!! I guess I gave the plot away. hahaha, oh,well. Anyways, I think I'm gonna write about how Naruto and Deidara met and how their plan developed. Sooo,please revies and suggest.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:Humph...

Warning: If you can't figure out why it's M rated then too bad!

Chapter 11

Itachi looked at his little brother obliviously, he walked towards him, reaching his hand out to caress his cheek, but the younger raven slapped it away, he blinked back tears that were threatning to fall.

"Sasuke wha-" He got cut off when Sasuke's fist connected with his face.

"I told you not to touch me!" he yelled out, pushing his brother to the ground, he yelped when he felt his brother grab onto him, bringing him done with him.

"Let go, let go you bastard!!" Itachi held on tightly to the writheing boy in his arms, he winced when he saw tears streaming down Sasuke's face.

They sat like that for who knows how long, Itachi starred at the sleeping boy in his arms, '_How much have I put him through, when was the first time I hit him?_'

_(Flash back - 2 years ago...(7 months after Sasuke and Itachi's dad died)_

_Sasuke sat in hs room trying to figure out a math problem, sighing he pushed his mathbook away, he looked towards his door when he heard a knock at his door. _

_"Come in." Sasuke replied, crossing his legs. _

_Itachi walked in, looking paler than usual. "Oh,Aniki..is something...wrong?" He asked worriedly, Itachi didn't reply, he walked towards Sasuke's bed, sighing. _

_"Is something wrong Aniki?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening when he saw blood staining his brothers hip._

_"Aniki! Your bleeding!" Sasuke jumed off the bed, his hands flailing around in a panic. _

_"Sasuke calm down." The young raven shuddered, the only time he'd ever heard Itachi talk like that to anyone was his father. _

_Sasuke starred at his brother, trying to keep down the wave of fear he felt down. _

_He saw the older boy smirk, "Are you afraid of me Sasuke?" _

_"N-no!" Sasuke yelled, shaking his head._

_"Hm." Itachi glarred at the youth, he lifted his hand up, and slapped the boy across his face, causing the raven to fall to the ground. _

_Sasuke starred at him, eyes wide. "I-Itachi?" Tears were spilling down Sasuke's cheeks freely. _

_Itachi starred at him disgustedly, he walked over to him, grabbing onto the back of his head. "Your a worthless piece of garbage." The older of the two mummbled, throwing the boy onto his bed._

_"Spread your legs." Itachi commanded, making Sasuke wince, he timidly spread them. Smirking the older Uchiha toar of his clothes, letting his own pants fall to the ground. _

_"Now then." The young onyx eyed boy screamed, he felt something tear, and sobbed from the pain into his blankets. _

_(End of Flashback...)_

Itachi sadly looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. "I'm so sorry Sasuke..but it was for your own good." Sighing he stood, holding the boy bridal style, quietly making his way up the stairs.

--

"So, how'd it go with the kid, Naruto?" A long haired blonde asked, leaning back into his chair in the quiet cafe'.

"It went pretty well, though he did see you coming out of the Uchiha house." The spikey haired blonde replied bordely.

"Well, how'd he react?"

"Can't say, he got out of the car before I could even see his reaction, anyways, why the hell did ya bring me here Deidara?" Smirking said blonde, closed his eyes, and sipped his coffee daintily.

"I have another job for you, are you interested?" Cocking an eyebrow, Naruto sighed.

"Depends, whats the job and how much?"

"All you have to do is flirt with Sasuke infront of Itachi and-"

"Risk my life, I've seen how he reacts first hand when he see's someone even remotely flirting with his brother, and trust me, it isn't pretty."

"Aw, come on Naruto, I'll pay three gran this time." Giving Deidara a deadly glare he nodded.

"YES! I'll give the money tomorrow."

"Whatever, look I gotta go." And with that the blue-eyed blonde stood, taking his leave.

Deidara sighed, '_Aaah, soon Itachi,very soon._' Naruto walked down the busy street sighing to himself. '_How the hell did I get mixed up into this?_'

--

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto seductively, danced in a popular night club, smirking as most of the men on the dance flor, tried to get at him. _

_Decideing this was getting boring he slipped out of the crowded area, sitting at one of the stools in the bar. _

_"What can I ge for ya hon?" Naruto smirked, leaning back into the back rest of his chair. _

_"Screaming orgasm." _

_"Coming right up." Sighing, Naruto shivered, he looked around when he felt a pair of eyes on him. _

_He turned around and came face to face with a long haired blonde. _

_"Can I help?" He asked, cocking a blonde eyebrow. _

_"Actually you can." The blonde replied taking a seat next to him. _

_"I hear your a master at suduction, yeah?" _

_"Maybe." _

_"Here ya go, a screaming orgasm." _

_"Thanks, how much?" _

_"On the house." _

_"Thanks." He turned back to the blonde, drink in hand. _

_"So whats it to ya?" _

_"I was wondering if you'd like to make some money?" _

_"Excuse me." _

_"Look, I have a friend with a little brother complex, and because of it he never spends time with anyone other than the kid, so I was wondering if you could get the kid to, well..Like you?" Naruto laughed _

_"Sounds like someone has a case of jealousy." Growling, Deidara placed his hands on either side of the shorter blondes sides. _

_"Look, are you interested or not?" _

_"Depends, how much money are you offering?" _

_"Two gran for every job I give ya,un." _

_Smiling, Naruto leaned his head in, starring at him intently. "You've got yourself a deal." Naruto replied slyly._

_(FlashBack Over)_

'Oh yeah.' Sighing once again, he smirked, he had to admit, Sasuke was pretty hot, it was kinda worth the money to spend time with the raven, he might even consider dating the guy if things go according to plan with Deidara and Itachi.

--

Itachi sneezed, he shook it off, smiling slightly when he remembered Sasuke when he was 10, telling him that when you snezed it ment someone was talking about you.

He glanced over at Sasuke's computer, when he heard beeping.

Standing he walked over to it, frowining whe he noticed the pen name, 'Gaaralicious.' He sat down and read the e-mail.

Gaaralicious**-Yo, how ya been duckbutt? I got some news for ya!**

**(November...1:09pm)**

Deciding not to answer it he walked back to Sasuke's bed, starring down lovingly at the raven. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He breathed, and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "Soon,I'll tell you,soon.

--

**A/N:Yo! So I've finally revield the plot of the story, but there still one more thing I have to reveil, what shall it be though!? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (ahem) Anyways, Review and suggest!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:Did you not read the summary!? Its Uchihaest in other word this ain't about ninja's kicking eachothers asses, it's about two brothers having sex and going through some dramatic bullshit you asswholes!!

Warnings:Masturbation!

Chapter 12

Sasuke groggily woke up, looking around in a haze. '_Mm, how'd I get here?_'

The events from the last night came flooding back in a rush, '_Oh ya..._'

Standing up he walked over to his computer checking the time, "Three in the morning?"

He frowned, he was now wide awake and he didn't feel like watching t.v.

"I wonder if I've got any e-mail." He walked over to his lap-top, frowning.

"Did I leave it closed?" He shrugged it off, checking his mail. '_Hey it's e-mail from Gaara._' He opened it up, frowning.

_Gaaalicious_**-Yo! Why aren't you answering your mail! **

**(November...3:01am)**

He sat down and answered back,

_Sharingan_**-Sorry, I've had alot on my mind, so whats up? And shouldn't you be sleeping?**

**(November...3:09am)**

_Gaaralicious_**-Don't be cute,you know I'm practically an insomniac!  
(November...3:12am)**

_Sharingan_**-Ya,ya.  
(November...3:15am)**

_Gaaralicious_**-Anyways,I've got news.  
(November...3:18am)**

_Sharingan_**-So spill  
(November...3:21am)**

_Gaaralicious_**-I'm moving back to Konoha!  
(November...3:24am)**

_Sharingan_**-...  
(November...3:26am)**

_Gaaralious_**-No answer?  
(November...3:29am)**

_Sharingan_**-OMFG!! Are you serious!!  
(November...3:32am)**

_Gaaralicous_**-Yep, I'll be there by tuesday.  
(November...3:34am)**

_Sharingan_**-I...I'M SOOO HAPPY!!  
(November...3:36am)**

_Gaaralicious_**-Ya,well I gotta go, Temari's yelling at me to go to bed, see you tuesday at school ;p  
(November...3:39am)**

Sasuke couldn't help but grin, Gaara was coming back, it almost brought tears of relief to his eyes. '_Maybe things won't be so bad, Gaaah, I can't wait two whole days, but I guess I just have to suck it up._' He smiled, and went back to bed, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

--

Itachi awoke early the next day, groaning at the erection he had, he'd been dreaming about Sasuke, god that boy was beautiful.

Sighing, he slipped his hand into his pajama bottoms, his breathing hitched when he brushed his cool hand against the warm flesh of his member.

Images of Sasuke naked flashed through his mind, moaning slightly when he brushed his thumb over the slit of his hot, pulsing cock.

He wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing it pleasurably, he began to stroke harder, needing release desperately.

"Mm,god Sasuke." He tensed and finally came, breathing heavily.

He waited a few moments before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, decideing he needed a shower.

As he made his way to the shower he glanced towards Sasuke's bedroom, sighing, he decided to talk to him after his shower. Making his way into the shower stall quickly, he moaned, the water running down him, making it's way down his body.

--

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly when he heard the water to the shower run. '_He must have just woken up, I wonder what he's gonna say..._' Sitting up, he stretched, yawning loudly. '_I wonder what there is to eat?_' He made his way down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, he went over to the fridge immidietly, he pulled out the milk and eggs from the fridge, deciding to make pancakes.

He took out the flour, and began to mix the ingriedients with a wisk, starting to hum to himself, walking toward one of the cabinets and taking out a pan.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys _

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
He, he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past  
One night stand_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
He, he tastes like you only sweeter_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memorieseven though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
He, he tastes like you only sweeter _

He smiled, and kept on humming, flipping his fourth pancake onto his plate, he turned of the stove, setting all the utensils he'd used into the sink and placed the plate of pancakes on the table, he walked over to the fridge and placed all the contents back in, taking out the strawberries, whipped cream and syrup before he closed the door.

Making his way back to the table he placed two pancakes onto his plate, pouring syrup, onto both and spraying them with whipped cream. He grinned and began to eat savogley, stopping to lick his lips or take a drink of his milk.

"Yum."

He frowned when he felt someone was watching him, turning his head, his eyes widened, "Who ar-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, the man that had snuck up on him, lunged forward, Sasuke let out a screech, "Who the fuck are you!?" The man grunted in reply, and through his fist towards Sasuke's face, the raven managed to dodge the fist and kick his legs, causing the man to fall to the ground, the man fell down with a cry, hitting his head on the table clumsily, and blacking out.

Sasuke starred at the man, trying to catch his breath, he heard someone at the kitchen door, he tensed and grabbed a butcher knife off of the kitchen counter, throwing it at the intruder.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke looked at the door, he saw Itachi starring at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Are you honestly that mad?" Itachi asked, prying the knife of the rim of the kitchen door.

He glanced at the ground when he heard a grunt, and his eyes widened.

"Kisame?" The blue haired man sat up, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uuuh..."

Sasuke clicked his tounge. "You know this asswhole?" Itachi nodded.

"He's an old..partner,so to speak." Glarring at his brother.

Sasuke growled. "Well, tell your '_partner_' to keep his hands to himself, or next time, that butcher knife is gonna be aimed somewhere else!" And with that the shorter of the three stomped out of the room, ignoring Itachi's call for him.

"You have one prissy brother." Itachi glarred at the shark looking man, he grabbed his collar, picking him up from the ground with ease.

What are you doing in my house, and why does my brother look like he wants to decapitate you.?"

"..."

"Kisame." Said man shiverred.

"S-someone wants your brother..."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out before I kill you, and know that if you ever lay one finger on my brother ever again, I'll personally make sure you suffer a slow painful death, now get out!"  
Kisame nodded and made a beeline for the door. Sighing Itachi looked up the stairs '_Why the hell does the Akatsuki want Sasuke?_'

--

**A/N:Okay, so origanally I was gonna make this chapter the sub-epilouge, buuuut, I got this really awsome review or suggestion or whatever, but thanks to an anonomese reviewer(Goddess-Ichigo) I'm gonna make it longer! THANK YOU SOOOO MUUUUCH GODDESS ICHIGO!!, if ya'll don't know the song it's 'Thanks For The Memories' by 'Fall Out Boy'. I'm working on the next chapter already, thanks to you all **

**Anywho...Review and suggest please! Flamers will be laughed and mocked at, Oh and pre-warning! If any of ya have a problem with me askin for suggestions..STOP READIN THE STORY IF YOUR SO ANNOYED BY IT! I HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH AS IT IS, I DON'T NEED WHINEY LITTLE BRATS WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO ON MY ASS ABOUT ASKIN FOR SUGGESTIONS, AND FOR YOUR F.Y.I THE MORE SUGGESTIONS I GET THE BETTER THE STORY GETS BECAUSE OF THE VERY FEW PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO HELP!! So please, either don't read the A/N or just stop reading the story all together, okay, good.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:...NO!

Warning:...humph.

Chapter 13

I starred out my window as the blue shark-man left, "Stupid sushi man." I looked over to my door and grimaced, Itachi was standing in the doorway, starring at me rather oddly.

"Are you okay?"

I growled. "Like you care."

I jumped of the sill, trying to brush by Itachi through the door making my way down stairs, when I got to the front door, Itachi held me back from opening the door, and slammed me against the wall.

"What in gods name is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now let go!"

"Not until you stop acting like a little brat!"

"The only reason I'm acting like a brat is because you told me you loved me!!" He cried out, not being able hold back any longer, tears fell down his face freely, his face nothing but an expression of pain.

"You said you loved me, but obviously that was lie!"

"What are you talking about, I do love you!"

"No you don't!"

"Sasuke yes I do!"

"Stop lieing!"

"Sasuke I'm not lieing, I do lo-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You don't! If you really did, you wouldn't have ever hit me! You wouldn't have forced yourself on me, you wouldn't have gotten jealous of Naruto and kicked me outta the house, Deidara wouldn't have been here, you wouldn't..you wouldn't have put me through hell for the past two years!!"

"Sasuke I-"

"Don't even bother! I waited for you, I waited for two years, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you'd stop all the pain you were putting me through and tell me you loved me and actually mean it, but you know what, I'm done! No more, I'm sick of this! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Sasuke please don't say that, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare say it, your not sorry, your not!!"

"Sasuke please, don't say that, I do love you! You know I do, it's just I'm a sick, jealous, twisted, idiot who can't get his priorities straight, I'm sorry!" Sasuke pulled away from the ravens grasp,slapping the older Uchiha's face.

"You know your right, you do need to get your prioreties straight, come clean and tell me why the hell you started abusing me, so until you do, keep your distance!" And with that the young raven walked back up the stairs.

Itachi leaned against the wall, starring at Sasuke's retreating back, '_God, what the hell did I do, he's never been like this, heck, he's never even hit me, he was always to..too scarred._' Standing up slowly, he made his way to his room.

He slid down the door once he'd closed it, closing his eyes and took a few breaths, trying to keep the images of Sasuke when he'd beaten the boy to a pulp, out of his head, clutching his head desperately, he fell to the soft red carpet on the floor. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, so sorry..."

While Itachi was remembering things he'd rather not, Sasuke was starring out his window, it was raining rather harshly, making everything look slightly blurry.

Sasuke smiled bitterly, "Kinda fits the mood I'm in..I wish things could be how they use to be." He looked at the stuffed wolf Itachi had gotten him for his tenth birthday, Sasuke had grinned like an idiot and thanked his brother over and over again, picking the grey wolf up, his grip tightened and he threw it blindly away, not carring were it hit.

He looked up when he heard his CD player turn on, he groaned as he heard a song start to come on that definitley fit the occasion.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned _

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy _

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean _

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin _

By now Sasuke had tears running down his cheeks, '_I want to go to him, I just want to run into his arms,so why am I still sitting here!?_' Sasuke shook his head, '_God, I really am acting like a depressed little emo._' He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them, and continued to cry, as the song played

_'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind_

_I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming... _

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning _

--

Sasuke awoke the next day cranky, sore and tired, "Oh god, my back!" He stood slowly from the window sill, stretching the kinks in his muscles, yawning, he made his way to the bathroom, towels in hand.

Making a quick job of getting his clothes off, he jumped into the warm spray of water, closing his eyes as he leaned himself against the shower wall, smiling contentedly, after about thirty minutes, he finished washing the soap suds off of himself, wrapping his navy blue towel around his waist, walking towards his room.

He quickly dressed, going to the mirror, and drying his hair he took one look at himself, and proclaimed to himself that he looked hot.

He wore a loose navy blue t-shirt, a black jacket, with an Uchiha fan on the back, and tight,yet loose black jeans.

He smirked, and walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen and grabbing a gronola bar, he walked our the door,not wanting to ride with Itachi.

He hummed to himself as he walked down the street, likeing the feel of the cool morning breeze against his skin,

'_It's actually nice outside today._'

He made it to school in about forty minutes, as he walked up to the school gates, he saw a head of blonde hair, '_Oh no.'_

"Sasuke?" Said boy said nothing walking past the whisker-cheeked boy.

He practically growled when he felt the blonde grab him by the arm.

"Naruto let go."

"Sasuke look I'm sorry for kissing you, I just couldn't help myself, I'm sorry", Naruto internally smirked as Sasuke's eyes widened '_This is to easy._'

The raven placed his hand gently on Naruto's cheek and sweetly smiled. "Oh, Naruto that is..." His expression changed into a firce scowl and he slapped the Uzumaki.

"Such fuckin bull shit, you asswhole! How dumb do you think I am!? You stupid moron!!"

Naruto held his cheek and watched the raven go.

'_Danm it, this is gonna be harder than I thought._' He sighed and walked to his next class, '_Oh well, I like a challenge anyway._'

Sasuke sat in his desk, glarring out the window, '_Stupid, blonde idiot, thinking he can dupe me that easily._'

His onyx eyes scanned the parking lot, hoping maybe something would catch his attention, and something did, his eyes widened as he saw a familiar head of hair, the redhead was currently getting of a black motorcycle.

"No frickin' way."

"What?" Sasuke's head snapped up, he starred up the blonde, scowling.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I really am sorry, I was acting like and idiot."

"Yes, yes you did."

"Sasuke, come on, don't be like that!" The blonde whimperred pathetically, clapping his hands together in a begging way.

"Sasukeeeee!"

"Will you shut up and leave me alone!?"

"Not until you forgive me, please!" Sasuke was seriously gonna punch the blonde if the idiot didn't shut up,

"Naruto jus-"

(DING DONG DING)

The raven was cut off by the bell, Naruto grumbled and sat down on the desk next to the blonde, students started fileing in, taking their seats, and beginning to talk among themselves, though it suddenly went quiet when a the vice-principal came walking in,

"Jiraya-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, just inrtoducing the new teacher, class, this is Orochimaru, your new teacher." A pale man walked into the classroom, his sharp yellow eyes scanned the room, and they landed on Sasuke's form, the raven was starring out the window, not really carring what was going on.

"And your new classmate, Gaara Subaku." A red-haired boy came walking in, his sea-foam eyes rimmed with thick black eyeliner, though he was still pretty hot.

"Alrighty then, now that this is taken care of, I'll be on my way." The class didn't miss the wink Jiraya sent the snake.

One word ran through all their heads 'Creepy'

"Alright Gaara, why don't you take a seat infront of, that boy in the back." Gaara smirked. Sasuke looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open, it was quite the sight. Sitting down infront of the raven he decided he'd talk to him later.

The bell rung, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

He sighed, grabbing his backpack and standing. "Well, aren't you out of it to not even notice me." Sasuke looked up from the floor, his eyes widening, a grin appearing on his pale face.

"GAARA!!" The raven lurched himself forward, knocking the two to the ground.

Sasuke burried his face into the red-heads shoulder, Gaara, smiled slightly, holding the raven in his lap.

"I missed you so muuuch!!" The raven pulled away after awhile, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Aww, your not crying are you." He teased, ruffling the ravens hair, who just smiled and sniffed.

Sighing, Gaara stood, helping the raven up. "So, how have ya been?"

"Mm, f-fine." He replied, looking away.

Gaara frowned, grabbing the ravens chin, "Sasuke." He asked sternly.

"I-"

"Sasuke who's this?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto, the blonde looked some what pissed, the raven did not know why.

Before the raven could respond, he felt arms wrapping around his waist, and pulling him into a warm chest. "What's it to you blondey?"

Naruto scowled, his eyes narrowing even further at Garaa's arms, that were currently still wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Naruto replied slyly, crossing his arms.

--

**A/N: Everyone,I have an anouncment...I HAVE REACHED MY GOAL!! I have over 100 reviews, it's a dream come true, I was so happy I screamed, causing my mom to throw a pillow at my head. Any who, A couple of my readers said that the story seems rushed, and also said that there wasn't enough emotion sometimes, so I re-read the entire story, and went into a frenzy, cuz they were right! SO! I'm gonna try my best to improve the story! So, please review and suggest!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No I didn't own it last time I don't own it now, and I still won't the next time I update you wanna be lawsuits!! .

Warning: ...It's M rated for a reason.

Chapter 14

Sasuke felt as if he was missing something, as Gaara and Naruto glared daggers at each other, he was currently wondering what to do with the situation, while Gaara and Naruto were glaring at each other menaceingly.

"Why don't you run along blondie, me and Sasuke have some personal matters to discuss." Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Ya, well your not the only one eyeliner freak." Gaara stifled a laughter.

"I'm sorry, eyeliner freak?" He asked with a barely contained smirk.

"It's better than **blondie**." He retorted,

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, idiot."

"What did you just call me."

"I-di-ot." He stated plainly, wording out the three syllablel word, causing the blondes eye to twitch,

"Fuck You Asswhole."

"Moron."

"Eyeliner wearing freak!"

"Stupid blonde Fag!"

"Lunatic looking Insomniac!"

"Fairy Sasuke stalker!" They starred at each other heavily breathing before lunging at each other, they fell to the floor, punching, kicking, name-calling.

It took Sasuke a moment to register what was going on after he'd been snapped out of his thoughts.

He flinched when he saw the two already bloody and bruised, he stood there dumb founded as the two attacked each other savagely.

On the other side of the school, Itachi sat in his classroom, glaring out the window, he was in a foul mood and it was practically radiating off of him. '_What the hell am I supposed to do, proclaim my undying love for him in a letter, maybe I should take him some where…_'

He was snapped out of his thoughts though when someone sat in the desk beside him, he glanced over, and saw Deidara setting a notebook on top of the desk.

He grunted when the blonde chirped a hello.

"So, how are things with Sasuke?" Itachi glowered menacingly,

"Right, forget I asked." He replied shakily.

"Sooo, I hear there's a new kid."

"And?"

"His names Gaara Subaku, and it seems he's taken a liking to Sasuke." He declared with a hidden smirk.

"I've already met the kid, him and Sasuke are childhood friends." Deidara looked shocked for a moment.

But then gave an innocent smile and turning forward in his seat, "Gee, I didn't realize childhood friends wrapped their arms around each other's waists." Itachi's eyes widened.

"You don't say." He ground out, as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. '_Is everyone after him!?_' He asked himself, wanting to just leap out of his seat and go grab Sasuke and take him to a secluded island where no one would ever be able to lay a hand on his Sasuke ever again(**a/n: Itachi's lost one to many marbles if you ask me**)

--

Sasuke sat outside the principals office shaking his head in anger, his arms folded infront of his chest, his cheek had a dark forming bruise and he felt soreness in his arms and chest, and all this had happened because he'd tried to get the two morons on either side of him to stop fighting.

Naruto was seated on Sasuke's left while Gaara was on Sasuke's right, both boys were in worse shape than Sasuke, Gaara had a split lip, numerous bruises on his face and body, and Naruto had a black eye forming, a cut on his cheek and bruises on his face and body.

A purple haired woman walked out of the door across from them and yelled at them to come in.

They settled in the three seats infront of a large oak desk.

"Alright then, what the hell happened." Sasuke didn't say anything he just glowered at the ground.

Naruto and Gaara were glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Well!?" Sasuke sighed, and looked at the woman annoyed.

"If you wanna now Anko-sensei, ask these two asswholes!" He yelled, pointing at the two beside him.

"I'm calling your guardians." All three boys straightened.

They all stood yelling "NO!!"

She cocked an eyebrow, pursing her lips.

"It's to late anyway, my secretary already called them." They all fell back into their seats, all looking as if they were about to face death.

Not even a minute later, the door slammed open and a woman that looked exactly like Sasuke walked into the room.

She looked around coldly, her eyes landing on Sasuke, he starred at the ground, biting the inside of his cheek, another woman came walking in, she had long blonde hair pulled back into two pig tails, and the biggest breasts you'd ever seen, another followed, this time a man, with short hazel colored hair came in, all three adults were glaring at the three, Sasuke's mother coldly, Naruto's sternly, and Gaara's disappointedly.

"Mikoto-san, Tsunade-san, Yashamaru-san, your children will be suspended for the rest of week, and have two weeks detention." All three boys sighed, Sasuke stood, following his mother out, as did Naruto and Gaara.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and saw Gaara starring at the ground, while his uncle spoke, while Naruto was being dragged away by the ear. '_This bites._'

He rarely ever talked to his mom and this time was no acception, he followed her to her car, not wanting to enter her car, but knowing he couldn't avoid it he slid in, biting his lip, this was going to be a long and tense ride.

--

**A/N: Yo! Okay, bad news, I'm not going to be able to update as much as I would like to from this point on, my original laptop died on me, so I have to use this other laptop that I haven't used in for ever, and what sucks is that the 'r' and 'k' don't work, so if you see any glitches were there should be 'r's' and 'k's' I apologize, the only way I can add the lettes is by going to some file, copying the r's and k's and then pasting them, but I got lucky cause this laptop has Microsoft Word, so when some thing is missing the k or r it corrects it for me!!**

**Okay so review and suggest! Though you don't have to, but I would really appreaciate if you did!**

**And thank you for reading peoples!! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: ...no...

Warning: M rated for a reason!

Chapter 15

Sasuke nervously played with the hem of his shirt, he dared not look at the woman beside him, it was true that his mother was known through out the world to be sweet, caring woman, but she could be frightening when she was mad.

"Your coming to live with me." The male ravens head shot-up.

"W-what!?" She didn't respond,

"Itachi isn't capable of taking care of you…and your teachers have been talking."

Sasuke starred at the woman he called his mother as if she were deranged, I mean sure he was mad at Itachi but he didn't want to move in with his mother.

"About what!?" He yelled, turning to face her in his seat.

"For the past two years, they've seen bruises on your body every single day you have come ito school." Sasuke tensed.

"W-what?"

"Sasuke…does Itachi beat you?" The raven deliberated for a moment.

"N-no…he hasn't." He yelped when the car jerked to a stop.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do not lie to me, I am your mother, I have been lenient enough to let you and Itachi live by yourselves because I thought it'd be good for you, but if he's hurt you!" Her voice cracked, bending over the steering wheel, she sobbed, Sasuke looked startled, not really knowing what to do he placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into her back

"Mom, I'm alright, really Itachi would never lay a hand on me intentionally." A while passed before she finally calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…" Said boy frowned.

"For what? You've never done anything to hurt me mom."

"Oh, but I have sweetie, if I hadn't thought Fugaku had changed, you never would have been put through all that, and neither would your brother have either." Sasuke sighed.

Pulling his mother into an embrace. "It wasn't your fault mom." He assured her calmly, "It wasn't your fault."

--

Itachi starred at the purple haired principal in shock,

"What?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Your mother came and took him home." She explained, wondering why the eldest Uchiha looked angry.

"Is something wrong?" He took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Excuse me." He made his way out of the office, walking towards the parking lot.

--

Sasuke sighed as the cars engine shut off, Mikoto looked over at her son.

"So, how has school been, minus the fight." She chuckled.

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Okay I guess, Gaara's back, and I made a new friend, but then he did something stupid, and now I don't like him anymore."

"Oh! I didn't even say hello to Gaara, so what's this boys name?"

"The blonde idiot who was sitting next to me? Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, so…how are things…with Itachi." Sasuke hesitated.

"Mom, things really are fine." He replied, he bent over in his seat an placed a kiss on her cheek, and got out of the car.

"Sasuke wait." The raven looked at his mother.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to now Itachi is-" She stopped, shaking her head.

"N-never mind." Looking puzzled at her for a moment, before shrugging it off as nothing, Sasuke made his way into the house, placing his backpack in the living room, he sat down. '_…that was a close call…_' Lying down onto the couch, he sighed.

Slowly, his eyes started to flutter closed, until he fell into a deep sleep.

--

Itachi stepped out of his car, walking up the drive t hrough and into the house, '_I wonder if she told him..._' he looked around, and spotted Sasuke sleeping on the living room couch, he was curled into a ball his chest slowly rising and falling.

He walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of the sleeping boy. Carefully, he brushed dark bangs out of Sasuke face, smiling when the younger raven leaned ino his hand.

"Itachi…." Itachi tensed, starring at the raven.

"I…love you…" A slow smiled spread across the long, haired ravens face. He bent his head down to Sasuke's ear, and whispered "I love you too."

He tensed when Sasuke's arms wound around his neck. "Aniki, I'm sorry." Itachi looked at the ravens ace and found Sasuke awake.

"Sasuke?" He was even more shocked when the young Uchiha pressed his lips against his, at first, he wasn't sure if he should kiss back or not, but he immediately responded when he felt a familiar tongue ran across his bottom lip, smirking, he opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter.

He pushed the raven down onto the couch, straddling the boys slim body, their tongues battled for dominance, Itachi grunted, running his tongue over the roof of Sasuke's mouth, emitting a delicious mewl from he uke's lips.

Sasuke writhed under the older boy, bucking his hips up, his erection painfully obvious under his jeaans, pulling away, the need to breathe becoming to great.

Itachi groaned in disappointment, but quickly became surprised when Sasuke pushed him down onto the couch. Making a quick job of getting the older mans pants and boxers off, Itachi lay on he couch confused for a moment before Sasuke quickly took his length fully into his mouth and began to work his way up and down, using his tongue to work the areas he knew drove Itachi wild.

The older teen felt his heart beginning to race and his breath coming in gasps. Sasuke was good at this, very good, when he wasn't being forced, he found the strength to thrust into the boy's mouth and they quickly got a rhythm going.

Itachi felt his heart race faster as Sasuke's warm mouth worked its magic, causing him to moan loudly and try to control his breath that was now coming in uncontrollable gasps.

He moved restlessly on the couch as he felt himself about to cum. Sasuke sensed he was near release and quickly came off, giving the man a moment to regain his breath. Itachi sat up, forcing Sasuke down onto the couch, he tore off his jeans and boxers', sticking three fingers into the young ravens mouth.  
"Suck." Doing as he was told, Sasuke coated his fingers, as Itachi watched in a trance, his member twitching slightly as Sasuke took the fingers out of his mouth.

Shuddering, he took his digits and placed them at Sasuke's entrance. He slipped one in while wrapping his hand around the ravens member squeezing lightly, causing Sasuke to moan.

"Aaah, Itachiii…" He pushed a second finger in, this time Sasuke winced, it hurt but not a lot and he was use to it anyway, Itachi began the scissoring motion, the pain began to fade and was soon replaced by pleasure.

"Nngh." Itachi slipped his fingers out, and released Sasue's length placing his throbbing member a the younger ravens opening,

"Ready?" He asked

"Mm-hm." He pushed himself in, grunting as he attempted to go at a slow pace, Sasuke watched through watery eyes, he was still sore from when Naruto had taken him un-lubricated and he'd felt his insides tare, so it hurt more than usual, they waited a moment before Sasuke wiggled,

"Move." Doing as he was old he pulled out thrusting back in, the two moaned in sync,

"Aaah, Itachi, harder!" Complying, he slammed in harder and harder until they were both screaming each other's names.

"Itachi! Oh god! I'm gonna-" He didn't' finish, as he came onto their stomachs.

Itachi kept thrusting until he too came, pulling out, laying back down onto his little brother, he placed his lips a the ravens ear and whispered into it.

"Forgive me?" Sasuke smiled and placed a quick kiss on the older boys neck.

"Yes."

--

_**A/N: Okay, I realize my last update was to short, so I tried making this one longer, and I added a lemon for those of you that have wanted one, though It did take me a while, but you supporting and wonderful readers are so worth it, so please don't bother to read the following paragraph, your beautiful eyes should not be tainted. **_

**Okay listen up, I know that all the characters are very OOC, but hey, it is FanFiction for a reason, note the Fiction part! This is a story merely for entertainment, it's a high school Naruto fic, not a ninja one, there is no Bloodthirsty Gaara, stupid naïve Naruto, Cold heartless Itachi, and no 'I'm so cool and your not' Sasuke, okay? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just being honest**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ...still don't own it...

Warning:...you figure it out...

Chapter 16

Sasuke awoke groggily, his eyes slowly fluttering open, he shifted when he noticed a weight on top of him, but smiled when he saw Itachi snuggling into the crook of his neck, unconciously, he started to run his fingers through Itachi's long raven hair, it was silky, and delicate yet still had a hint of roughness, he blushed slightly when he felt Itachi start to suck on his neck, biting back a moan he waited for the older teen to stop, but unfortunetly it just started to go further, he yelped when he felt a hand grasp at his member, while another tweaked his nipple.

"Gaah!! Itachi!!" The older teen's eyes snapped open, he looked down at the flustered raven under him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You were sleep molesting me you pervert!" Itachi frowned confused, but smiled sheepishly when he relized one of his hands was on Sasuke's length, smirking, he squeezed lightly,

"Gaaah!! Itachi!"

"Hm?"

"D-don't, you've g-got-" He never got to finish as his lips were captured in a passionate kiss, causing him to moan into the kiss as Itachi's warm hand slipped into his pants and boxers, stroking his length slowly.

He pulled away from the kiss gulping down much needed air.

"Itachi, s-stop, you have t-to g-go t-to s-school, nngh!" He sighed in relief and dissapointment, as Itachi took his hand out of the younger ravens pants.

"I don't have to go to school today." He replied, his eyes showing clear dissapointment.

"You have your exams in a week, I don't care how smart you are, you have to go." Sasuke retorted sternly, Itachi sighed, getting of the younger Uchiha.

"Fine, but we'll continue after school." Sasuke blushed at the lustful look the older raven gave him, replying in the only way he could think of at the moment.

"Hn."

--

Sasuke was now currently in his room, it was around noon, and he was bored as hell.

"My god, is there anything on T.V. today!?" He yelled turning the television off, sighing he got off his bed, walking over to his dresser and changing into diffrent clothes, taking a quick look in the mirror, he smirked, even witha slightly bruised face he still looked so danm fucking hot. **(a/n: ain't that the truth, that boy could have a fucking scar across his face like the one that sadist Ibiki has and he'd still be the hottest genin in the fucking Konoha villiage!) **

He grabbed his keys and wallet, making his way out of the house. "May as well go out for a walk,it's not like theres anything to do."

--

Meanwhile, a certain blonde was sitting at a kareoke cafe' sipping his coffee. '_Stupid red-head, he's gonna be a problem, what the hell am I supposed to do!?_' He growled in frustration, scarring of a waitress who was coming up to talk to him, sighing, he glarred down at his coffee, '_What __**am**__ I going to do?_'

--

In the meantime, a red haired teenager sat on a park bench, watching a bunch of little kids laugh and play on the playground, he sighed, tilting his head back to enjoy the cool breeze of the day, '_This is were it all began, heh, I wonder what Sasuke's doing..._'

"Gaara?" Said boys eyes slowly opened, while he turned to see a curious Sasuke.

"Hey." He replied non-chalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

He shrugged, motioning for him to sit beside him, frowning he did so, leaning back into the bench.

"This is were it all started, remember?" Sasuke suddenly mentioned,

"Ya, I'd probly be scarred for life if you hadn't stopped them that day."

"Mm..." The raven hummed, smiling slightly,

_(Flash Back)_

_A young 5 year old raven haired boy sat on a swing by himself, rocking back and forth slowly, 'This stinks, I wish Aniki was here.' _

_Itachi had promised him the day before that he'd take him to the park, but unfortunetly their father had made a last minute annoucement that Itachi was to go with him to work, Itachi had apologized to Sasuke, but the younger of the two had smiled and said it didn't matter, being so used to dissapointment he'd shooken it off as if it were nothing. _

_He stood from the swing set, sighing sadly, he started to make his way home, but he stopped when he heard a loud cry, he looked around, frowning, another cry, he looked over at the playgrounds slide, taking a deep breath, he made his way towards it, gulping, he tensed when he saw a red haired boy on the ground, tears streaming down his face. _

_He was holding his eye tenderly, a dark bruise forming, there were three older kids surrounding him, one had bandages covering his face, another was a girl with long black hair, and the last was another boy with spiked up black hair. _

_They were all smirking amliciously, starring hatefully at the smaller red haired boy._

_"Hit'em again Dosu!" The girl giggled, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine, it sounded like nails scrathcing a chalk board. _

_The boys uncovered eye crinkled up in an upside down __**(a/n: kinda like this **__'.\'__**)**__ e brought his hand up, and swong at the boy, but before he could hit him, Sasuke shoved him to the ground. _

_"Leave him alone." The girl looked shocked, but the spikey hair boy just glarred at the younger raven. _

_"Or what shorty?" He replied smirking. _

_"Zaku, Kin, Dosu!" All five children turned their heads towards the voice, an unfamiliar man came walking up towards them, Sasuke frowned, _

_"Mr. Muraki(1)?" Sasuke asked, he was one of the guys who worked for his father. _

_"Sasuke-sama, I apologize for my childrens beavior." The man exclaimed nervously, pulling the three children behind them. _

_"Oh, um...whatever." _

_"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from telling your father about this." Sasuke glarred at the man, causing the man to flinch, he ushered his children in another direcion, scurrying away like rats. _

_Sighing, the raven turned towards the red head who was currently starring at Sasuke frightened._

_"Um...are you alright?" He asked taking a step towards the shaking boy. _

_"I'm Sasuke, whats your name?" The boy didn't answer, Sasuke frowned once more, he knelt down infront of the un-named boy, taking his hand away from his eye, gingerly he examined the damage. _

_"Well, it dosn't look to bad, come on." He stood, helping the red haired boy up, _

_"G-Gaara..." _

_"Huh?" The red haired boy blushed _

_"M-my name...it's Gaara." _

_Sasuke smiled slightly, "Okay then Gaara come on." He replied taking Gaaras hand._

_(End of Flash Back)_

Sasuke smiled at the memory, looking over at Gaara, who was currently starring of into space. "Wanna go get a bite to eat?" He asked, Gaara seeming to snap out of his thoughts, looked over at him. "Sure." Sasuke smield, standing up, "Good, I know a place."

--

Gaara was starring wide eyed at the cafe Sasuke had taken him too.

"No."

"Gaara come on."

"No, I'm not going in there."

"Gaara come on, it's not like you **have to **sing, but it'd be funner if you did."

"I don't care." Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, he turned away from the red head, pouting sullenly.

"Meanie." Gaara cocked an eyebrow, he sighed knowing he wasn't going to win.

"Alright." He replied, walking towards the cafe'.

"Come on then." Smirking in victory, he ran up to the red head, smiling, but it immidietly disappeared when he saw a mop of blonde hair. '_Oh, brilliant!_'

Said blonde smirked as he saw Sasuke walking into the cafe', but it changed into a grimace when he saw Gaara right behind him. '_Danm it_'

He sighed, decideing to just ignore them for now, he slightly smiled as he saw Sasuke dragging a more than relunctuant Gaara to a table, a waitress came by to them, she giggled flirtatiously, bashing her eyelashes at Sasuke who was remaining oblivious, she didn't even seem to notice th bruises on his face, while he ordered a double expresso.

"What'll you have Gaara?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head curiously.

"Um, my uncle says I'm not aloud to have caffine." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh as he remembered something.

"Oh ya, well then, we'll have the same thing only make one de-caf."

The girl smiled sweetly nodding her head. "O-of course, coming right up!" She squeaked happily, skipping off.

"Hey, remember when we were ten and we drank like twenty pepsi's?" Sasuke asked after the girl dissapeared.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." The red head replied, rolling his eyes.

"Heh, that was our first caffine hangover, but I still can't belive you were so hyper that you went on a naked streak!" He yelled, burtsing into a fit of poorly sustained giggles.

Gaara blushed, he weakly glarred at the raven who was still giggling, though he stopped giggling when they heard someone clear their throat up on the stage into the microphone.

"Um, hello everyone, we'll be beginning the kareoke contest now, now for those of you who don't know how this goes, whoever gets the most applause, that will be measured by the clapometer **(a/n: don't ask...)**, wins a free unlimited coffee pss for anything on the menu!" She yelled happily, everyone cheered.

"Alright anyone who would like to compete please come up to the backstage, you have ten minutes before we begin!" She yelled once more, motiong behind her, 8 people stood, Sasuke smiled, and turned toward Gaara.

"Gaaraaaa?"

"No, I agreed that I'd come inside, I am not going to sing."

"Awww, fine then I'll go by myself!" The raven excalimed, pouting and walking towards the backstage, Gaara sighed watching as the Uchiha's hips swished from side to side, his ass practically screaming 'TAKE ME!', he growled when he noticed every man and woman eyeing the raven lustfully, he looked up though when he saw the waitress setting to cups down in front of him, he grumbled, and grabbed the cup that was infront of him, taking a big gulp, he set it down, when he started to feel weird, his eyes began to droop, and his body started to slouch until half his body was sprawled on top of the table.

--

Sasuke sat in the back, mingling with the few people who wanted to sing, he sighed, '_Gaara should have come, he has great voice..._'

"sigh." 

It was about a half an hour later that it was his turn, he was still currently cupping his ears, that last girl had sounded like a deranged canarie!!

"Alright next up is, our last contestant, he'll be singing 'Let Go.' by Frou Frou, give a round of applause folks !"

Sasuke took a deep breath and steeped out from behind the curtain, swalloing past the big lump in his throat, everyone clapped, while eyeing his delicious body, the music started up, and he began.

_Drink up, baby down  
mmm, are you in or are you out  
leave your things behind  
'cause it's all going off without you  
excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy  
these mishaps  
you bubble wrap  
when you've no idea what you're like_

Naruto felt his mouth drop agap, '_Sasuke can...he can sing!?_' He looked over at were Gaara was sitting and frowned when he saw the red head face down on the table. '_Okaaay, thats a little odd._'

_so let go, jump in  
oh well, whatcha waiting for  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
so let go, just get in  
oh, it's so amazing here  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_it gains the more it gives  
and then it rises with the fall  
so hand me that remote  
can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow_

_such boundless pleasure  
we've no time for later now  
you can't await your own arrival  
you've 20 seconds to comply _

Gaara's head shot up, he starred at Sasuke blinking rapidly, his head moving from side to side as if he didn't know where he was, he shrugged and grabbed the cup of coffee he'd left infront of him, downing the whole thing in mere seconds, he burped quietly likeing the taste of his drink he didn't even notice that his eye was twitching, from the dose of caffine that he'd just drunk, he asked the waitress who was starring in awe at Sasuke to bring him twenty cups of coffee, the woman was high up in cloud nine, she'd nodded and placed the tray of coffee infront of him, completely forgetting the policy of three coffee drinks per customer, espeacially to teenagers. Gaara grinned, downing two cups at a time greedily.

_so let go, jump in  
oh well, whatcha waiting for  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
so let go, just get in  
oh, it's so amazing here  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

As the music slowed, he felt his entire face turn beat red, he bowed quickly, and ran to the back of the stage, he slightly smiled when he heard the roar of everyones clapping, sighing, he walked back onto the stage when the judging began, he was last to be voted and he got every single persons applause, he smiled sheepishly as the woman that had announced him the winner, handed him his prize, he quickly walked off the stage, ignoring the looks,from the people he walked by he was getting.

He stopped dead in his tracks though when he saw Gaara twitching nervously, screaming when one of the waitress' tried to go near him. **(a/n: imaging a cute paranoid cartoon squirrel hyped up on crack, and you will know what Gaara kinda looks like at the moment, kinda like Foamy The Squirrel .LOL!!**)

Sasuke starred at the scene dis-beliveingly.

"G-Gaara!?" Gaara's head whipped around so fast, that Sasuke was afraid the red-head might have gotten whiplash.

"W-w-what? Have you come to steal my coffee, I won't let you! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" And with that Gaara ran out of the cafe still holding the tray full of coffee, laughing psychotically.

Sasuke gaped, before taking out some money and placing it on the table they were sitting at before running off after Gaara.

Naruto had been watching the whole scene, he was currently rolling around on the floor, laughing his ass off.

--

Sasuke stopped a few feet away when he saw someone holding a knocked out Gaara, they had a hood over their head, but Sasuke smiled when he recognized the other person who had four spikey blonde pony tails.

"Temrai! Kankuro!" The two teens turned towards Sasuke, smiling.

"Hey girly!" Kankuro yelled, grinning goofishly.

"Woo! Look who's all hot and grown-up!!" The raven blushed, glarring weakily at the blonde female who was grinning wolfishly.

He walked towards them. "Um, is he still alive?" Kankuro nodded,

"Ya, did you let him have caffine, cause he was carrying around a tray of coffee, screaming, and I quote '_The evil duckbutt people are here to steal my precious coffee_', it was quite the scene." He laughed, while lifting Gaara up and onto his back.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya later, he's probly gonna have a hangover when he wakes, hey Temari Rremember when he got so hyped up on pepsi he went on a naked streak!?" He exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Temari burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh ya, how the hell could I forget!?" The laughed in usion, waving goodbye to Sasuke.

"Sigh, well their as lively as ever." He smiled, walking back towards his house, he passed by an alley after about thirty minutes of walking, and stopped when he noticed a cardboard box moving, being the curious guy he was, he stepped towards it, lifting the box up his eyes widened when he saw silver hair and a pair of dark midnoght blue eyes starring at him. "It's...It's...!!"

--

**A/N: Bwuahahahaha!! Left it at a cliffhnger! heehee,oh ya, you know what? I just figured out that I write better chapters when I'm mad, then when I'm happy, I guess you could say I think more clearly when I'm pissed, heh, anywho...think of this as a late christamas, kwanza, honika, or whatever you celabrate or not, present. I made it longer than I usually do just for ya'll! Oh, and I relize Sasuke and espeacially Gaara are acting very OCC in this chapter! Sorry for those of you who think it's stupid, and don't think Sasuke should act that way, expcept for those of you who mock me!! **

**(1) Made up character**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:No I don't own Naruto you wanna be lawsuits!!

Warnings: Rated M for a reason peoples!

Chapter 17

"It's...so cuuute!!" Sasuke exclaimed, picking up the furry little puppy in front of him.

"What are you doing little guy?" Sasuke asked sweetly, causing the dogs tail to start wagging, it was a silver wolf like cub, and had the deepest midnight blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hm, wanna come home with me?" The dog barked happily, licking Sasuke's pale cheek, causing Sasuke to laugh,

"I guess that's a yes, okay then." He stood from his kneeling position, holding the dog like a baby.

He made his way back home, occasionally stopping when a little kid would ask if they could pet the dog, the puppy seemed to like the attention, happily panting, when they finally got home, Sasuke noticed Itacih's car in the drive way, he gulped, wondering if he'd let him keep the puppy.

When he entered the house he called out he was home, placing the puppy on the ground, he dropped his keys on the surface of the table in the entry way.

"Itachi?" he frowned making his way into the kitchen, the puppy following him in tow, he looked up at Sasuke curiously, and barked, Sasuke looked down at him and smiled.

"Your home." Sasuke looked towards the kitchen entrance, and there stood a wet, half naked Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke turned beet red, he'd seen his brother naked more than enough times and everytime he still blushed at the hot sex god!

"Um..."

"Why is there a dog here?" Itachi asked glarring at the dog, causing it to growl back.

"Oh, um...well I found him in an alley and I was wondering if I could ke-"

"No."

"Aww, come on Itachi," Sasuke pleaded picking up the puppy. "Look at him, he's homless, and I've always wanted a dog, pleeeeease!?"

Itachi looked at the dog, it was currently cuddling into the crook of Sasuke's neck, he didn't want to admit it, but it was a pretty damn cute sight.

"I said no." And with that the older Uchiha stalked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke frowned, looking downat the puppy in his arms, "Well, I'll just have to ask him later." He told himself, placing the dog on the counter.

"In the meantime, how about we give you name?" He asked, ruffling the dogs ears playfully, causing it to bark back excitedly.

"Okay, lets see, how about...Smokey?" The dog made a disgusted sound, making Sasuke smile sheepishly.

"Okay then, how dose...Akito sound?" The dog barked angrily, looking away from Sasuke stubbornly.

"Heh, I guess that's a no, mmm...then what about...Gin?" (**a/n: this one goes out to Sai430!**)

The dog looked over at Sasuke barking happily while licking his face.

"Well, Gin it is then!" Sasuke exclaimed,

"Now I just have to convince Itachi." He frowned, placing the dog on the ground, he walked up the stairs and to Itachi's door. '_Okay...how am suppose to convince him...?_'

Decideing to wing it, he knocked, and entered when he heard Itachi grunt.

"Itachi?" The long-haired raven didn't reply, he was writing on something and seemed pretty into it.

"Helloooo?" The short-haired raven growled, and smacked his older brother upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell!?"

"Well you weren't reacting when I was talking!" Itachi gave him a stern look,

"What then?"

"...can I keep him?"

"No."

"Oh come on Itachi, the poor thing's got nowhere to go!"

"I don't care, you should have just left the mutt wherever you found it!"

"But he's just a puppy, how could I just leave it there!"

"Simple, by ignoreing it!"

"I'm not as cold-hearted as you!"

"Well thats too bad, maybe you'd learn something if you were."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I don't want to be like you!?"

"Either way, your not keeping that mongrel!"

"Yes I am, I'd just have to ask mom."

"Don't you dare drag mom into this."

"I will if I have too!"

"Your being irrational!"

"I don't care, I'm keeping him!"

"No your not!"

"Whats the big deal, he's just a puppy, you won't even have to take care of him!"

"I don't want that dog in the house!"

"You know what, screw you, I'm keeping him!" And with that the young raven made his way out,

"Sasuke, get back here **now**!" He paid no heed to his older brother, but he inwardly cursed when he felt an arm grab him by the elbow.

"Let me go." Itachi growled and pulled him to his chest.

"No." Sasuke continued to struggle.

"Why the hell do you have to be so unfair!" Itachi didn't reply, he grabbed his chin and latched onto his lips, Sasuke struggled at first, but it was getting harder, espeacially with Itachi's lips meshing together with his, he moaned as Itachi's tounge ran across his bottom lip, he immidietly gave him access, giving up on trying to get away.

He wrapped his arms around his neck when he felt Itachi let his arm go, and pressed their chest's together, the older teen smirked inwardly, wrapping his own arms around the younger raven's waist, when they finally parted for breath, Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's for-head.

"Sorry." He mumbled out, digging his face into the shorter boys hair, Sasuke smiled, stretching up a bit to bite at Itachi's neck, he smirked when he heard a slight gasp, and began to suck, getting a moan, he le go and looked up at Itachi.

"So...can I keep him." He sheepishly smiled when he heard Itachi groan.

"After a kiss like that, 'Can I keep him' is all you have to say?"

"...Yes."

"Ugh, fine, but if I see that little mutt anywhere near my room, it's out." Sasuke smiled, nodding and ran downstairs, were he'd left the dog.

"Gin!" He smiled when he felt the dog jump on his legs, a whine escaped the small dogs muzzle, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Well, now that, that has been settled, I need to got to the petshop." He told himself, walking into the entry way, grabbing his keys. "Itachi I'm going out!" He didn't wait for a reply, and opened the door, picking Gin up.

As he walked down the street, he felt numerous pairs of eyes roaming his body, '_Geez what am I a piece of meat!?_' He thought to himself angrily.

When he entered the pet store he almost turned around and walked back out. 'Why is he here!!'

Taking a deep breath, he held Gin close, walking past the blonde boy who was currently smirking at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sasuke-_kun_." Said raven held back a growl, as he walked towards the dog food, ignoring the smirking blonde, he looked over the diffrent brands skeptically, that is until he felt a tug at his leg, he looked down to see a red fox looking up at him curiously, Sasuke couldn't help but 'aww' at the cute creature,

"Aww, how cute." He knelt down and patted the little fox's head, emitting a pur from the little creatures throat.

"Bark!" Looking at Gin he saw the little puppy panting eagerly, making the fox look at him oddly, slowly, the little red creature stepped forward, stretching it's neck, until the canines noses were touhing(**a/n: If any of you have seen the fox and the hound, remember when they first met and how their noses touched? Kinda like that.**)

Smiling Sasuke put Gin down, causing his tail to start wagging. "Well, I see Kyuubi's getting along with the little pup." Sasuke looked up from the two animals and frowned,

"Hn." He replied bluntly, standing up.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Sasuke ignored the blond egrabbing a random bag of dog food and walking toward the cashier.

"Aw, are you ignoring me Sasuke?"

The blue-eyed boy asked curiously, as he followed the raven out the sliding doors, Kyuubi on his shoulder.

"Sasukeeee don't ignore me!" By now the raven looked ready to kill, making the little grey puppy in his arms whine.

"Oh my god, do you ever shut up you stupid mor-" He didn't get to finish as he felt arms wrap around his waist, a hand covering his mouth.

"Mmgh!!" He looked around frantically, seeing Naruto's eyes narrow before he charged at whoever was holding him, deciding to take a risk, he bit down on the hand covering his mouth, ignoring the horrid taste, smirking when he heard a satisfying scream,

"You little fucker!!" The man yelled, releasing him just as Naruto laded a punch on his face, Sasuke looked at the man now un-concious on the concrete gorund, he had no time to think though when he noticed three more people charging at him, he yelped when one of the many cloaked men grabbed at him, but he managed to dodge, landing a hard kick at the guys balls, causing him to double over in pain.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto taking down two guys, expertly landing powerful blows at the back of their heads, he growled when he felt another arm try to wrap itself around his waist, but he bent over, catching the cloaked man to fall forward, due to the un-expected move.

"Danm,it!" He looked over to one of the men who was chargeing at Naruto from behind and growled, grabbing a pole int he alley they'd been pulled into, he rammed it at the mans head, quickly knocking him out, he yelled when when he felt himself get slammed into the brick wall of the alley, knowing that it was seriously going to bruise.

"Heh, you really are a little cutie, no wonder Uchiha-sama left the akatsuki."

"What? How do you know my brother!?"

"Hm, you'll learn soon enough girlie." The man replied, placing a kiss on Sasuke's lip, making the young Uchiha want to barf.

"Get off me you ASSWHOLE!!" He screamed, kicking the man in the balls, causing him to be dropped, he looked at the man with disgust as he rammed his foot onto the mans back, right on the spinel cord, before grabbing Kyuubi and Gin, and running off, dragging Naruto by the collar, who wanted to keep fighting.

The two teens were currently at a local park, just sitting on one of the random benches, Kyuubi and Gin were happily wrestling in the grass, growling playfully, the raven turned towards the blonde, who currently had more bruises then the ones he'd recieved from the fight with Gaara.

"You okay?" The blonde nodded, sighing.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Sasuke frowned,

"Don't know..." he replied, leaning back into the wood bench.

"Those cloaks seem...familiar somehow...don't you think?" The ravens brow creased in thought, '_Wait a minute, that one Kisame guy had the same cloak too, and he tried to kidnap me too!_'

"Hey I'm gonna head on home." Naruto stood as Sasuke walked over to Gin.

"I'll take you."

"Nah, thats okay, I'll see you at school, and thanks, for helping me." And with that the raven was off, the blonde boy starring at him with a smirk.

"Soon Uchiha, Soon.

--

**A/N: Hello My lovley readers, I apologize for not updateing lately, I've been suffering from a slight case of writers block, so I ended up writing two new stories, one is already complete, and I'd really appreciate it if you read them, anywhome, to the AssWhole who told me to stop commenting durning in the middle of the story, YOU can kiss my animated profiles ass!!...Please Review...heehee...**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: OMFG!! NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SO GO TO HELL YOU WANNA BE LAWSUITS!!

Warning:...Rated M...kukukuku...

Chapter 18

Sasuke stood in his room, trying to figure out why creepy men in cloaks had attacked him and how they had known Itachi, '_Hmmm, they were wearing the same clothes that one fish guy that tried to kidnap me the other day._'

He sighed, standing up and made his way to Itachi's room, smiling as Gin slept noisily on his new bed. When he came to his door, he knocked tentaviely, opening the door when he heard the familiar voice call enter.

"What is it Sasuke?" The long haired raven asked his back to the younger raven as he worked at his desk.

"Um...Itachi...Do you know any people that wair black cloaks with red clouds on them?" The younger raven noticed his Aniki tense and cocked and eyebrow,

"Itachi?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Hm...um, when I was on my way home, they kinda tried to...kidnap me..." He announced quietly, when he heard his brothers chair roll out of the desk he looked up and saw his Anikis fury filled eyes,

"Ita-"

"Those god danm asswholes!" Sasuke's eyes widened, Itachi rarely ever curssed, and only when he was extremely pissed.

"Itachi?" He asked curiously,

"What!?" Sasuke flinched at his brothers tone but let it go.

"Who are the akatsuki?" He demanded more than asked.

"No one you need to worry about." He replied, walking to his window and shutting the blinds. "I don't want you going out by yourself, do you hear me!?"

Sasuke gave him an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"Danmit Sasuke, did you hear me or not!?" The younger raven narrowed his eyes,

"Yes."

"Good, now stay in-doors at all times, and don't answer the phone unless it says it's from me."

"Okay I think you mis-understood me when I said yes." Itachi stopped talking and looked over to Sasuke glarring,

"And by that you mean?"

"I'm not going to do anything until you explain to me whats going on, and if you don't I'm afraid theres nothing to discuss." Sasuke replied, his cold demonor dropping a few more degrees than usual, but inside he was panicking and screaming in his head like a little girl, he rarely stood up to Itachi, and to be honest it barely ever ended well on his account, Itachi growled in frustration,

"Fine, sit." He demanded as he went to his bed and sat up right on his bed, his back leaning against the bed board, Sasuke inwardly cheered, but showed no emotion and went to sit down by his older brother.

When Itachi glarred at him he sighed and stood once more, moving onto the bed and sitting in between his legs, shifting slightly when Itachi wrapped his arms around the younger boys slim waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

"You remember a little while after da-...Fugaku(**a/n: their father!**) died, I began to..."

Sasuke didn't let him finish and replied quietly. "Yes, I do."

Itachi sighed, "I...was part of the akatsuki during that time, and after Fugaku died, I quit, because...he had found out and told mother, so I immidietly quit, and I was frustrated, and I suppose I blamed you for everything..." Itachi felt his little brother tense and sighed,

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because when you were born...I became so intranced by you, and everything you did, and father didn't take to that very nicely, since I stopped going to work with him and neglected my work just to play with you, and then I fell in love with you and it ended up ruining everything..." Sasuke looked at his fingers sadly. '_Was I mistake, am I the reason Father is...dead, why Itachi became like this?_' He asked himself.

"When I joined the akatsuki, they'd told me there was a way to be able to stay with you and get father out of the picture...permanetly, and be able to take over the company...in return though I had to agree to let the leader...use me..." Sasukes eyes widened.

"Use you?"

"Yes, and when father found out about our plan he told mother, but not the full story, and I guess when I saw him on top of you that day... I lost it and killed him...I'd been glad when he left the first time, then I would've been able to stay with you without anyone having to be watching us and I was going to quit the akatsuki, and then the bastard came back, and hurt you...I guess everything happened quickly and from there I just became...diffrent." Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Why do they want me?"

"I'm guessing they think if they get you I'll come back to the organization, but I don't want to go back." He replied, nuzzling his ototous neck affectionately.

"Mm, what exactly is the akatsuki?"

Itachi frowned for a moment, wondering how to explain. "Well, it's an illegal organization of crimmanals, genius's and people simalir to that."

Sasuke sighed, "I love you Aniki."

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment, before smiling and replying back,

"I love you too, always, _No Matter What_."

Sasuke was currently in a sleeping Itachis arms, his face burrowed into the crook of his older brothers neck, sighing he shifted, growling when he noticed the arms tightening.

'Danm.' Figureing there was only one way to wake him up he lifted his head so that he was faceing Itachi's lips, slowly he pressed them to his, sighing in content, before licking at the older teens bottom lip, smirking when he felt Itachi stir, he noticed the arms that were circleing his waist loosen, and began to bite at the plump skin.

Taking immidiete advantage when the older raven opend his mouth in a silent moan, sticking his tounge into the still slightly unconcious boys mouth, he pulled away after a moment, catching his breath, he noticed the ravens hands were now on his ass, and he blushed shifting but only making the older Uchiha squeeze tightly, making him groan slightly,

"Nngh, I-Iatchiii, wake up you big perv." He whined, rubbing his now clearly hardened member against Itachis slowly hardening one, he sighed in relief when onxy eyes fluttered open, locking with his own.

"Mm, what a way to wake up." Sasuke purrsed his lips, a slight blush dusting over his usually pale cheeks.

"Perv."

"Mm..." Sasuke shuddered as Itachi licked at his neck, sucking at the spot were his neck and shoulder met, making the raven squirm.

Smirking, Itachi layed down ontop of him, still biting at his neck, while one of his hands traveled down south, he pulled away from the pale neck, pulling of his ototou's shirt quickly, before going down to suck at one of his pert nipples.

"Aaah!" his back arched of the bed, while his hands intwined into long dark locks, he yelped when he felt pale fingers wrap around his pulsing member, and moaned louder, as the hand began to stroak him painfully slow,

"Nngh, I-Itachiiii." The raven above him smirk widened.

"What is it ototou?" The raven asked, kissing his way lower, his hand releasing his leaking cock.

"S-stop...teasing aaahh!" Sasuke's hips bucked of the bed as Itachi's hot mouth covered his pre-cum covered cock.

"Aaahh!!" As the pale boys back arched, Itachi opened a drawe in his nightstand beside the bed and took out a tube of clear lubricant, popping the lid open, he coated his fingers in it.

Decideing his fingers were slick enough he slipped one into the younger ravens tight muscle, hardening at the feel of his insides while Sasuke moaned, pushing against the now two fingers scissoring inside him, screaming when Itachi found his postate.

"Itachiii, I want it now."

"Patience Sasuke" The older Uchiha panted out, releasing Sasukes cock, and began to lick at his neck once more.

Once he thought Sasuke was stretched enough he removed his fingers squirting more lube into his hand and covering his member in it, smirking at Sasukes low whine, he decided to hand over the reins to Sasuke for once.

He pulled Sasuke up into a sitting position in his lap, and layed down. "Ride me ototou."

Sasukes eyes widened, his length hardening, Itach had never let him even control a situation like this, gulping, he let his bum hover over Itachi's now fully erect cock, and with the help of Itachi, he lowered himself down, winceing slightly at the tightness.

"Nngh, your..so..tight." Sasuke didn't responed, trying to adjust to the intruder.

After a few moments, he began to move slowly, Itachis hands gripping his hips, after some time, he began to roll his hips downwards, moaning when Itachis cock brushed against his prostate.

"Mm, Itachi." Itachi growled in response, pushing the younger Uchiha onto his back, he began to slam into the ravens tight hole, hitting his prostate dead on, making Sasuke scream in ecstaticy.

It wasn't long before he came onto their stomachs, Itachi following suit after a few more thrusts.

He pulled out before falling ontop of the raven, panting into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Itachi."

--

**A/N: YES!! I finally got to use the title in the story! I'm so happy, this is a moment to celebrate!! Party!Party!Party! Oh! And I managed to get a lemon in, even though I had not intention of it but I got the urge to write one all of a sudden does that make me perv? what am I saying, I'm writing a fuckin M rated fic with incest and sex of course I'm a perv!! **

**So there we are, it probably sucks but hey, I tried...Okay, now that, that has been taken care of,(ahem) I apologize for not updateing lately, I've been haveing some issues at school, someone tried to get into a fight with me wich put me in a foul mood, and then our phone line got cut, so there was no internet, so this is it for now, Please Review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Naruto, trust me, if I did, Naruto would be rated R

Warnings: bad grammar...ngh...rape and Yaoi

Chapter 19

Dark obsidian eyes fluttered open, yawning Sasuke sat up, winceing when pain shot up his spine.

"Ow..." Sighing, he laid back down, tenseing when the door to Itachis room creaked open, but relaxed when he heard the familiar bark.

"Gin." He breathed out, smiling as the pup whimpered when he couldn't climb onto the bed.

He helped him up, laughing when he felt him lick his face, little did he know someone was entering the house while he wrestled with the competitive puppy who kept trying to pin his arm to the bed.

Standing up and stretching, he grabbed some clothes throwing them on, and running a hand through his hair quickly,

_I wonder what Gaaras doin', hmm, maybe I'll give him a call..._

He looked over at Gin when he heard the puppy growling fiercley, his back arched upwards, starring at the door of his room.

"Gin? Whats-"

He was cut off when he felt someone hit him upside the head, knocking him out.

A tall man with dark red hair stood over the youngest Uchihas body, smirking as he picked the slender body, throwing him over his shoulder, flipping his phone open and dialing a number.

"Mission accomplished, I'm heading back right now."

_"Is he knocked out?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Good, leave the house quickly, and head back, make sure no one sees you, we don't need Itachi finding out about this too soon."_

--

Itachi sat in class ignoring Deidara who was speaking to quickly for him to understand.

"Itachi!? Itachi!" The blonde yelled, waving a hand infront of his face.

"Hn?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Your thinking about Sasuke aren't you?" The blonde asked, his voice strained.

"Thats none of your concern." He replied, standing up and heading, leaving the cafeteria.

He heard Deidara protest, following him.

He sighed when the blonde grabbed at his shoulder when they were outside.

"Why him!?"

Itachi turned to stare at him, frowning.

"What?"

"Why him, why Sasuke."

"Because I love him."

Deidara snorted, rolling his eyes, "God Itachi, he's you **brother**, you shouldn't love him more than that, it's sick!"

Itachi eyes narrowed sharply, his eyes turning red, as he grabbed Deidara by the throat.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'd preffer you keep your little comments to yourself or you will find yourself at the bottom of a lake."

And with that he threw him at the wall, he took out his phone when it started ringing, not bothering to glance at the number he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Well, well, it's nice to hear your voice again Itachi." The raven tensed at the familiar voice.

"Pein..." He whispered, his eyes widening in anger and surprise.

"Mm, correct, now then, lets get down to buisness."

Itachi frowned, "What buisness?"

"We have your brother under our captivity."

Itachi eyes turned red once more. "What...?"

"Don't worry we haven't done anything to him...yet, all you have to do is join the organization an we'll-"

"Were the fuck is he?" He asked deadly calm, though a deadly aura was emitting from him.

"Mm, you'll have to ask a certain blue-eyed blonde."

Before the raven could respond, Pein hung up.

"FUCK!!" He screamed, punching the concrete wall, makeing a deep dent.

--

A pale body squirmed before sitting up,

"Wha?" The raven looked around, he was laying in a large king sized bed, black and silver silk covers covering him, the room was rather large there were three doubled doors, one was grey and looked like it led to a closet, the other was black and led to a bathroom and the the third was white and led to hallway, all the doors were slightly ajar except the one that led to the hallway, the walls were all colored a deep gray, and the grand glass doors that led to a balcony were covered by black curtains.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself, not expecting someone to answer him.

"At the Akatsuki lair."

The raven's head snapped towards the white double doors where an orange haired man that looked a little older than Itachi was standing smirking at him, He had a numerous number of pierceings, and deep emrald eyes.

Sasuke starred at the unknown man, gulping.

"W-who are you?"

The man smirked, walking towards him, until he was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Pein..." He replied, taking Sasukes chin into his hand, smirking

"You certainly do look like Itachi." He purred, bringing his face closer towards Sasuke, his eyes mesmerizing him.

Just as his lips were about to touch his, Sasuke came to his sense and pulled away, backing up to the headborad.

He shiverred as an evil smirk formed on the red-heads lips.

"Playing hard to get? Hm, reminds me of your brother." He playfully growled, crawling onto the bed and towards Sasuke, who was cowering in fear.

"No matter, if I can't have your brother, then he can't have you."

--

Itachi stormed into the office, going to one of the secratarys.

"I need Naruto Uzumakis home adress,"

"I'm s-sorry Uchiha-san, b-but I can't do that." she stuttered out terrified.

Slamming his hands onto the womans desk.

"If you value your life you will." He said in a deadly voice dripping with venom.

--

A blonde head peeked out from under orange covers when he heard someone banging on his front door.

He groaned, getting out of bed, he slipped on a pair of flannal pajama bottoms, and walked towards his door, gasping when a fist conneted with his fae.

He landed with a loud thump, before a hand grabbed at his throat, holding him down, as he struggled to get much needed air into his lungs.

His eyes widened when he saw ruby red eyes starring back at him with such ferocious anger he froze in place.

"Now then, I'm going to ask you once, and only once, where is he?"

Naruto starred at him confused, before it dawned on him, the akatsuki had finally made their move.

He coughed so as to tell him that he wasn't in a position to say anything while his hand was around his throat cutting of his air supply, noticeing this Itachi let off slightly, allowing him to talk.

"I don't know."

The raven smiled sadisticly, an insane spark in his eyes. "Wrong answer."

Naruto screamed out in pain as Itachi twisted his wrist back,

"Ah! O-okay, okay, I might know where they are!!"

Itachi smirked, releasing his hold.

"The old abondoned building on Konohagakure Hill."

He panted out, grabbing at his wrist in pain.

"Hm..." Itachi stood, but not before punching Naruto against the head, immidietly knocking him out.

As he walked away he noticed a red fox growling at him, it was walking over towards Naruto licking him, he glarred at it, before exiting and closeing the door, thinking of numerous way to kill Pein if he even so much as laid a finger on his lover.

--

Sasuke thrashed, screamed, anything to stop the orange haired man ontop of him from advanceing on him.

"Stop it!! Get off of me you ASSWHOLE!!" He cried out, freeing one of his hands and pushing against the older and much stronger mans chest.

Pein seemed unfazzed by this, in fact his resistance was making him even more desireable, as he forceabley pressed his lips against Sasukes, biting at his bottom lip, causing the raven to yelp, Pein darted his tounge into his mouth, grinding his hips down onto the captive ravens,

Said boy supressed a moan, refusing to give the unknown man the pleasure of seeing him enjoying his touches, his eyes started to glaze over as Pein slipped his hand into his pants, wrapping his fingers around the ravens hardening cock.

"Ungh...n-nooo." He groaned out, a dark blush dusting over his cheeks, as he squirmed, panting heavily as Pein began to pump at his hardening length.

The raven cried out, panting heavily as Peins ministrations got harder and faster.

"Mm, you make the nicest little mewling sounds, no wonder Naruto and Itachi couldn't help themselves." He whispered huskily into his ear, smirking at the ravens surpirsed look at how he knew.

Taking advantage of the ravens surprise, he flipped the boy over onto his stomach, pulling off his dark jeans along with his boxers.

"Now then, be a good little boy while I fuck your nice little ass senseless."

"Aaahhh!!" The boy under him cried out, as he inserted a finger into him, stretching him out.

"Ngh, for someone whos been fucked so many fuckin' times, your ass is as tight as a fucking virgins." He grunted, wiggling in a third finger as he searched for that certain spot that drove all boys wild.

"AAAHHH!!"

"Heh, found it." He mummbled to himself, as Sasuke cried out in pleasure, hateing yet loveing the feeling of the older mans fingers inside him, as he pushed at his prostate.

He soon began to thrust his hips into the leaders fingers, panting into the mattress, mewling when another tan hand slipped under his shirt and came to his chest, begining to tweak one of his nipples, the owner of the hand smirked when he felt the smaller boy begin to writhe, trying to push the man of him

"You ready for the real thing?" He asked heavily, licking at a pale ear, causing a shudder to run down his spine, while he unbuckled his pants, freeing his swollen member.

"I'll take that as a yes." He mummbled out, flipping the raven onto his back once more, while hooking one of his legs over his shoulder, the other wrapping around his waist.

He positioned his at his entrance, and just as he was about to thrust in, there was a knock at the door, making the red-head groan, he lifted his jeans up, begrudgeingly stomping to the door.

He slammed the door open, glarring fiercely at the intruder.

"What could you possibly want!?" He yelled, causing the brunette at the door to cringe back.

"P-Pein-sama, Itachi has been spotted at Naruto's house, we lost him in traffic after that though, but we're working on finding him as we speak, but we're having difficulties doing that."

Pein growled,

"What kind of difficulties?"

"The followers were shot down, the moment they lost Itachi."

The red-head curssed, comanding the boy to assemble the akatsuki's top members in 10 minutes and that he'd be at the confrence room shortly after, before slamming the door shut.

He whirrled around to face the raven and stalked towards him, grabbing a fistful of hair from the back of his head and slamming his mouth onto the other parties.

"Mgh!"

The red-haired man growled, forceing the ravens mouth open and shoving his tounge into his mouth, rubbing it against his, before quickly pulling away, fixing his appearance and walking out but not before turning towards the raven one last time.

"Don't even think about escapeing, or it will not end well on your behalf." He smirked when he saw the raven shudder, and left, slamming and locking the door, leaving an extremely hard raven, glarring at the white doors.

"Itachi..." He breathed out, lying back on the bed relunctuantly.

--

Itachi smirked as he watched the 'spies' the akatsuki had sent after him literally drop dead, he watched amusedly as people started screaming and running around at the two dead bodies gushing blood from the bullet wounds.

"Now then, off to the akatsuki." He mummbled.

'I swear if they've laid even one finger on him I'll casarate them'

--

Pein willed away his hard-on, throwing on his akatsuki coat, and heading to the confrence room, plotting in his mind what to do, they'd have to move from their current location, if they even wanted to survive, he knew first hand Itachi was a merciless killer and could take on the best of the akatsuki members all on his own.

He smirked when an idea dawned on him, the smirk quickly wideneding into a wicked grin.

He threw open the confrence room doors, walking to the head of the long rectangular shaped table.

Everyone was in their positions, looking up at Pein and waiting for him to say something, the orange-haired man, sat down at his chair, his face blank, hiding his emotions from all.

"We'll be moving from this location, pack anything you value and split up into twos, meet at Sunagakure." He ordered, everyone frowned, starring confusedly at him.

"What about the rest of Akatsuki?" Konan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave em', they've served their purpose, Deidara, I need you to put four bombs on every floor at every corner of the building, everyone else, pack your things, I want the bombs blown in one hour, got it?" He looked towards the pony-tailed blonde, who smirked in turn, nodding.

"Good, get ready, one hour, Sunagakure Central, dress non-conspicuously."

--

I sat in the large king-sized bed, playing with a loose string from the comforter.

I looked up from my place when the door opened and glared when Pein walked in, he headed straight toward his closet pulling a bag out and stuffing it with random clothes before pulling his akatsuki coat off, stuffing it into his bag also, he looked up at me and threw a black jacket at me.

"Put it on, we're leaving." I frowned, not moving to put it on.

He let out an aggravated growl, walking up to me and grabbing the back of my hair in a painful grip.

"Put it on **now**." He growled out, his eyes shineing with rage.

I trembled under his emrald gaze, nodding mutely, he released me and grabbed his bag.

I shakily put it on, getting off the bed and following him down the hallway, he looked rather pissed, throwing the bag over his shouldrer, grabbing me by the wrist so I'd hurry up.

I winced, I'm guessing his phone started ringing, since he took it out from his back pocket and answered.

"What?"

_"I'm done putting the bombs in place, everyones got around 48 minutes to get out, anything else that needs to taken care of?"_

Bombs? Their gonna blow the place up!?

"Ya, come to the third floor, I want you to take Sasuke and get him to Sunagakure, I'll catch up with you later." He replied into the phone, stopping at an elevator, where it suddenly dinged open, Deidara leaning against one of the walls.

"Already here." He pushed himself of the wall, handing Pein a remote looking thingy.

"Just press the red button when your ready, I'll call you when the guys get out of the building." He stated, while Pein pushed me into Deidara who grabbed me tightly, smirking down at me.

"Good, and Deidara, hurt him and I'll have your balls on a plater." Pein warned, his eyes darkening.

I was still in too much shock to glare at him, Deidara was part of the Akatsuki!? He nodded at Pein, who threw his bag at him, before the elevator doors closed.

"Surprised?" He asked, leaning his head down so our foreheads were almost touching, I snapped out of my shock and glarred back angrily, pulling my head back before slamming it back onto his, causing a sickening thump to sound, he pulled away violently, causing me to fall back into the wall, holding my forehead.

"Little son of a bitch!!" He yelled, running at me, slamming me into the elevator wall, causing me to let out a strangled gasp, I pushed him away, slamming my foot into his stomach, the elvator dinged and opened, I grabbed his phone and lept out running, not knowing where the hell to go, no one was around, so I opened a door, it looked like a storage room, I walked in, hearing Deidara running down the hallway.

I closed the door, running to hide behing one of the many boxes, I opened his phone and dialed Itachi's number, praying to god for Itachi to answer his phone, I tensed when I heard thw blondes footsteps nearing, he was yelling out obscenitys, slamming random doors open.

I gulped, shaking in fear and anxiousness, Itachi, please answer your phone, please.

I yelped when I heard a gunshot and Deidara yelling for me to come out or he'd shoot me in the head, as the dial tone ended I heard Itachi's angered voice pick up the phone.

_"What the fuck do you want Deidara!?"_

"Itachi!?" I yelled quietly, yelping again when I heard another gonshot.

_"Sasuke!? Where are you, are you okay!?"_

"Y-ya, Itachi I w-wanna go home, I'm so ucking scared, p-please I just..." My voice died off, as I cried, tears cascading down my cheeks.

_"I know baby, it's gonna be alright, I'm coming to get you, what floor are you on, I'm almost there."_

"T-the s-second floor." I stuttered out, gripping onto the phone for dear life, I looked up when I heard the door slam open and Deidara barge in.

"Sasuke! Where the fuck are you!!"

I trembled frightened, praying once more that he wouldn't find me.

_"Sasuke? Sauke!?"_

I shut the phone and placeing it beside me, wiping away my tears and curling into a ball, jumping when I heard his gun blast another bullet, he let out an aggravated growl, probably kicking something, since I heard something fall over.

I quietly gulped, waiting for him to leave, holding my breath, I yelped when I heard another gunshot and cursed at myself, he'd heard me.

I cried out when the box was kicked away, Deidara grabbing me by the back of my hair, kneeling down to look me in the eyes, he placed the mouth of the long silver revolver at the side of my head, his dark blue eyes glarring fiercely into mine.

"I could kill you right now you little fuck, just be happy Pein-sama took a liking to you, so what'd you do, let him fuck you!?" He yelled, the last part, throwing me into another pile of boxes, I attempted to crawl away, but the moment I rolled onto my stomach, Deidara was on me, holding my arms above my head securely so I wouldn't escape, but I still struggled against his hold, I just wanted to go home and be with Itachi and pretend like none of this had happened.

"Why do they always fucking want **you**!!" He hissed, pressing my head into the cement ground, makeing me whimper in pain, I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"What's so speacial about a little fucked up slut like **you**!!" He growled out, before flipping me over and pressing into the ground, glarring down at me, I could see anger and wrath, but I also saw jealousy and anguish.

Then something came to my attention, the only reason he was doing this was because he wanted to be with Itachi, I'd seen before the looks he's give Itachi when he wasn't looking, the way he talked when he was around, but I'd never thought anything of it.

Why am I just barely realizeing this now, he was in love with Itachi.

"First you take Itachi away and then Pein!! I hate you, you fucking piece of garbage!! Itachi doesn't love you, he wouldn't look twice at you if you weren't such a slut!!" He yelled, his eyes darkening in anger.

I glarred back, I knew it was stupid what I was about to do, but I couldn't help it, I wasn't a fucking slut, I'd only slept with two fucking guys for crying out loud, one of which wasn't willingly!

"Don't gimmie that bullshit!" I bellowed out harshly, the famous Uchiha 'I don't give a shit' glare appearing on my face, causing him to flinch back slightly, shocked that I'd even said anything at all.

"Your just a jealous mother fucker, who nobody wants, it's pretty obvious Itahi has no romantic feelings towards you what so ever, its pretty obvious I'm waaay better than you in bed and in looks, I didn't do shit to you, my brother slept with me because he loves me, which is more than I can say for you, you completely just threw any last chance for him to even be your friend out the window the second you decided to do this, he'll hate y-"

My head flew to the side, and I instantly felt my cheek burn with pain, I tasted blood and felt my mouth filling up with it, I spat it out, coughing, before turning back to glare

at the blond on top of me, but it fell the instantly when I saw his teary-eyed face, he looked hurt and seriously about ready to cry.

"Shut the fuck up, what do you know!?" He yelled, tears starting to spill down his cheeks, making me feel remorse, even though I knew what I said was the cruel, painful truth, he and I both knew I was right.

We stayed like that for a few moments, him quietly sniffing, while I lay under him, rubbing my tounge across the cut on my cheek, it hurt like a bitch but it wasn't bleeding as badly as before.

I tensed when he flipped me onto my stomach, still holding my arms above my head so I still couldn't escape, but I went into complete panic when I felt him pulling off my jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing!!" I yelled, struggling even more.

"I'm gonna fuck you till' you pass out from the fucking blood loss you fucking slut."

"What!? NO!! Get the fuck off you asswhole!!" I screamed, writhing under him, attempting to get him off, but it was useless, I was wasting my strength, and he'd probably get what'd he want.

"Shut up you fucking slut."

He managed to get my pants off, and I could feel his member at the front of my entrance after several moments went by, the last thought that ran through my head was the image of Itachi's calm, loving smile.

--

THE END

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

v

**BWAHAHAHAHA!! JUST KIDDING, Do you really think I'd end it there!? Of course not I'm not that mean ., Sorry, This was for my own sick twisted humor.**

--

Itachi stealthily snuck into the warehouse the akatsuki organization housed, he'd managed to get past the gaurds and was now sneeking in through a second floor window he'd gotten up to by climing up a big oak tree.

He kicked it with his feet, knowing no one inhabited the second floor, since they used it for captives, storage and amo for their weapons, carefully he jumped in, closeing the window and taking out his revolver gun, it was slightly bigger than a normal one and was all black, and could hold 15 bullets, granted the bullets were small, but they had the same effect as a normal sized bullet.

He carefully opened the door to the storag room, closeing it quietly and moving down the hall experly, not making a single sound, he stopped when he heard muffled yelling then a loud cry, moving faster he stopped at a slightly agar door, carefully he peeked in, feeling rage begin to boil through his veins at the sight of Deidara on top of Sasuke, **his** Sasuke, and **no one** elses to touch!

"Shut up you fucking slut."

That was the last straw, he banged th door open, directly shooting Deidara in the shoulder, causing him to roll off Sasuke who was whimpering, on the floor, before sitting up and looking up at his brother.

He had a few stray tears runnng down his cheeks, but his eyes brightened in joy and relief when he saw Itachi at the door, still aiming the gun at Deidara, his eyes ablaze and looking almost red.

Pulling up his jeans he ran at Itachi, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, Itachi, snapped out of his rage when Sasuke glomped him, he kept the gun aimed at Deidara, but used his free hand to wrap it around Sasuke, relieved that he'd gotten here in time.

Deidara groaned, rolling onto his stomach, he looked up and saw Sasuke and Itachi embraceing, immedietly his veins pulsed with anger, and he went to grab his gun, but Itachi shot him in the hand before he could.

"Sauke, I want you to wait outside, okay?" He asked, looking down at the raven lovingly.

Said boy bit his lip, not wanting to leave him Aniki's side, but did as he was told, but not before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, causing Itachi to moan in pleasure, Sasuke pulled away quickly, much to Itachi's displeasure, leaving the room, standing beside the slightly open door.

When Deidara was out of the room, Itachi walked up to the blonde, starring down at his supposed 'friend', he felt anger surge through him, not only had the dfucker lied to him but he'd also tried to rape his brother.

Growling animalisticly, he pointed the gun at Deidara's head, shooting two bullets into his skull, he didn't make a sound, he just lay there, blood pooling out of the bullet holes rapidly.

Not even batting an eyelash, Itachi walked towards the door, opening it, and feeling a rush of panic when Sasuke wasn't outside waiting for him like he;d expected him to be.

"ITACHI!!"

The long haired raven jumped, hearing his little ototou calling out his name franticlly.

"No! GET OFF ME!!"

He ran down the hall, coming to a stop when he came to an open door, he slammed it open, his widening in anger when he saw Pein above Sasuke, pinning his arms above his head.

He pointed his gun at the orange-haired bastard ready to pull the trigger, but he froze when Pein pointed his own gun at Sasuke's head, the raven had tears falling down his cheeks, making Itachi's heart clench.

"Why Itachi, what a pleasant surprise." Pein welcomed, grinning devilishly, casing the older raven to scowl cruelly.

"What? Your not going to say hi?"

"Cut the bull-shit, return Sasuke you mother fucker!!" Itachi bellowed angrilym causing Pein to smirk, he'd never seen the raven so angsty and worked up, he supposed Sasuke really did mean something to Itachi

"No I don't think I will, though origanilly I planned on letting Sasuke go and captureing you, but a couple of hours with the kid and he already has me wanting to keep him, so deals off, sorry bug guy, I think Sasuke will of more...valuable use than you ever were." As the Akatsuki leader said this, he lifted Sasuke up, placing himself behind the raven and wrapping one of his arms around the boys waist, placeing a long, wet kiss on his pale neck.

He grinned when Itachi's face turned slightly red from anger, and he was pretty sure the guys eyes had turned almost completely red by now, just giving him more thrilling chills.

If he'd known all it took to rile Itachi up was to steal his little fuck toy, he'd have done it long time ago, but who cares, all that mattered was that he was doing it now, and it was a ball.

"Well, now that I've had my fun, me and Sasuke will be taking our leave now." He announced.

Sasuke, felt like curling into a ball and crying, he just wanted to run into his Anikis arms and feel safe again, to be at home in their bed, cuddling like use to when he was a kid, he just wanted his old life back, just when it was him and Itachi, when they were happy.

Pein had now circled the room and was standing at the door, his gun still at Sasukes head, he told Itachi told the ex-akatsuki member to put his gun down.

Itachi mouthed 'I love you', Before Pein exited the room, taking of into a dead sprint, he pushed the elvator button door and shoved Sasuke inside, coming in after him, he pressed the bottom floor, and when they arived he dragged the raven towards the exit, where most of the top akatsuki members were waiting, all dressed caually.

"Everyone split up, we're to meet at Sunagakure central within the next two weeks, leave in twos or threes but no more than that we need to be as discreet as possible, understood!?" He yelled, when everyone nodded and left he smirked.

--

I stood in Peins arms, he was telling everyone where to meet when he was done they all took off, disappearing into diffrent parts of the area, I tensed when he positioned his lips at my ear.

"Hope you enjoy the show Sauske, this is espeacially for you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around, securing my arms to my waist, holding them down tightly and my body to his chest so I wouldn't escape.

He took out the trigger Deidara had given him and pressed the biggest button, making a click sound before all the floors exploded, sending sparks of fire and flames everywhere.

I felt my heart shatter into pieces that instant, ITACHI!!

"NO! ITACHI!!" I tried struggleing out of his grasp, kicking, screaming, bashing my head back and forth, tears falling freely down my cheeks, no, god please no, I don't have anyone left! Itachi's all I have, if he's gone theres no point living!! God Please NO!!

I collapsed to the ground, Pein had released me, I was on my knees, my arms wrapped around my waist, rocking myself back and forth, all I could see was Itachi, when we were younger, when he told me he loved me for the first time, when he'd always smile at me in a carring and loving way that I always loved to see, but now he was gone, I could never see that beautiful smile that made me weak in the knees and my heart clench in a good way, it was over...he was gone I'd never see him again.

My Itachi, my lover, my brother, he was gone, and it was all my fault.

And No Matter What I did, No Matter What begged, He'd be dead...No Matter What

**End**

**...okay now it's really over...heh heh (scratches back of head sheepishly) Sorry?**

* * *

**A/N:...I know your all probably thinking, WTF!? YOU CAN'T BE ENDING IT THERE!! YOU SUCK, but alas I had to, sorries people, but not to fret the story shall continue.**

**I just noticed that Deidara doesn't do the 'un' or 'yeah' personally I just wanted the chapter to be a little more serious, so I didn't write him saying that, hope ya'll don't mind, and yes I know, Alot of the characters were very OCC in this story.**

**Im so sorry to the Deidara fans, I just had to kill someone, most people wanted someone to die so I killed Deidara**

**I'm also sorry it took me so long to update, to much drama in life at the moment plus I was short on ideas, but what with school ending and my parents divorceing an having to move in a matter of time, you can't blame me, or you can, I just hope you don't**

**And I decided to use the poll for the sequel, so this is the last chapter, please don't hate me for how it ended!!**

**Its gonna take me about a month to make the sequel casue I wanna make enough chapters, so you don't have to wait like you had to for some of these chapters. **

**The name to the sequl will be** _'No One But You'_ **Hope to see you SOON!!**

**Yours Truly, fox999, or Heidi to those who know me**

**P.P.S. Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me with this story, I'm so glad that alot of you loved it through out all these months.**

**Goodbye ...for now .**

**I'd like to give a speacial thanks to three of the reviewers who gave me alot of good ideas and gave me good constructive criticism**

**Sai430 **Thanks for the Gin idea even though he doesn't show up much, but fear not, he will in the sequel!! And I hope you love what I do to him in the sequel also, he's gonna be like frickin Ninja Dog!! Like Akamaru only cuter!!

**Panda's Forever Yeah** Thank You, Thank You, I love your reviews soooo much, and you gave me alot of good ideas

**Elaco** I know there were alot of quirks in the story that probably graded on your nerves, but you still gave me good reviews and the best nicest criticism I've ever recieved, and aot of reviews were always funny, thank you sooo much!! .

**Hope In The Shadows** Your reviews were probably the funniest out of the bunch, every time I read them I laughed, thank you so much

**Indivisual speacial thanks to... **

**Stina The Wicked** Thanks for that one review about the paragraphs being clustered together, I kinda started writing diffrently thanks to it, so gracias!!

**SxcSakura** Thanks for your review, your a sweetheart

And to all the other reviewers, THANK YOU!! Hope you read the sequel!!

Which Should Either Come Out At The End Of July Or Some Time In August.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Clicky the button here, you know you want to!! Please, for my sake!?

ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
v

Story Ended(7/10/08)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: No

Warning: Ugh, Rated M For A Fucking Reason

A/N: This Isn't Going To Be Long, I Just Started Wondering, How Would Have Itachi Taken It When Sasuke Was Tornn Away From Him, And Came Up With This, Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Extra Chapter

Itachi walked down the street angrily, his eyes dead and rage filled, when he got to the house, he threw his things randomly everywhere furiously, breaking a vase and and tearing a whole in the wall.

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer bottle and twisting bottle cap off, throwing it in a random direction, and chugging it roughly, his adams apple bobbing up and down as the bitter liquid slid down his throat.

He emptied the bottle quickly and grabbed another two, his dark black/red eyes glarring at the wall, not long passed until numerous empty bottles littered the table, he leant against his chair, letting his head fall back, as his gaze switched to the cieling.

Scenes from the current event played through his mind, when he saw Sasuke under Deidara crying and trying to get away, when Pein had him with a gun to his head as he starred at him pleadingly, trying to break free and run to him desprately.

He glarred fiercey as Pein dragged his baby brother to elevator, Sasuke attempting to break free, his eyes portraying everything he was feeling, the dark onyx eyes leaking tears as the elevator doors began closing, Itachi mouthing 'I Love You'.

He let out a pained cry and threw his half-full bottle at the wall, angry tears streaming down his flushed pale cheeks, "SASUKE!" He yelled, falling on his knees, holding his head in agony.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry..."

He tensed when he heard a whimper and looked to see Gin limping towards him, his paw had a small gash on it, it must've been from when the akatsuki had come for Sasuke, Gin must've tried to help him.

He extended his hand and the puppy came forward, licking his hand affectionately, smiling bitterly, he picked him up, stroking th soft gray fur, he gulped and hed him close, tears still falling.

"I'll find you...I promise..."

* * *

A/N: Hellooo, I felt a slight sad twinge while writing this, (sigh), well I hope you enjoyed this, I just felt that I should, by the way, I need to ask, the origanal creator of Gin what type of breed of dog Gin is, so HELLOOO!!!! ARE YOU OUT THERE!? PLEASE REPLY!!! .


End file.
